wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Żywoty pań swawolnych/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ROZPRAWA SZÓSTA O TYM, IAKO NIE LZA IEST MÓWIĆ KIEDY ŹLE O BIAŁYCH GŁOWACH, Y SKUTKI, IAKIE STĄD PRZYCHODZĄ Jeden punkt trzeba zważyć przy onych cudnych a godnych białych głowach, które wąchaią się miłością y które, iak bądź by sobie wygadzały, nie chcą być niczyiemi słowami podawane w ohyzdę a zgorszenie; y gdy ie ktoś obrazi, umieią się dobrze pomścić, rychley lub późniey. Iakoż, wierę, nie iest pięknie oszkalować godną białą głowę abo ią podać w osławę; bowiem co stoi o to postronnym osobom, iż one dadzą ukontentowanie sobie, a także swoim miłośnikom? Na niektórych dworach naszey Francyey, a zwłaszcza ostatnich, barzo było w obyczaiu spotwarzać one godne panie; pamiętam czas, gdzie nie było iednego gładysza dworskiego, który by nie wymyślił opowiedzieć co fałesznego przeciwko tym paniom abo też nie wygadał czego prawdziwego. Czemu należy się barzo wielga przygana; bowiem nie godzi się nigdy obrażać czci białych głów, a zwłaszcza co znamienitszych. Mówię tak dla tych, którzy doznali od nich ukontentowania, iako y dla tych, którzy nie mogli sięgnąć źwirzyny y dlatego podaią ią w ohyzdę. Ostatnie dwory naszych królów, iakom powiedał, barzo były podległe takowym oszczyrstwom a plotkom, cale różne w tym od inych naszych królów, ich poprzedników, oprócz dworu Ludwika Iedenastego, onego szczwanego wygi, o którym powiedaią, iż po nawiętszey części iadał spólnie, w powszechney sali, z mnogością szlachty swoiey co nayzaufańszey y inych, y wszytkiego; y ten, który mu przyprawił nalepszą a naysprosnieyszą opowiastkę o onych przyletszych paniach, nalepiey był odeń cirpiany a fetowany; y on też sobie w tym nie żałował, bowiem wywiadowal się sielnie y wszytko chciał przeznać, a późniey dzielił się tem z inemi y publicznie. Barzo to było wielgie stąd zgorszenie. Miał barzo złe mnimanie o białych głowach y nie wszytkie uważał za strzemięźliwe. Kiedy zaprosił króla Angliey, aby przybył do Pariża zabawić się nieco, a tamten go wziął za słowo, hnet pożałował tego y nalazł sobie alibi, aby oddalić te odwidziny. ,,Ha! do dyaska! (tak powiedał) nie chcę, aby tu przyieżdżał; nalazłby sobie iaką małą frygę, w którey by się zadurzył, y dałaby mu smak zostać tu dłużey y przyieżdżać częściey, niżbych ia sobie tego życzył." Przedsię miał barzo dobre mnimanie o swoiey żenie, która była zacna a cnotliwa: ba też niewola iey było być taką, gdyż, będąc tak podeźrzliwym a zazdrosnym xiążęciem iak mało które, byłby ią hnet wyprawił na tamten świat za inemi. Wżdy kiedy umierał, kazał synowi miłować a czcić swoią matkę, wszelako nie dać się iey rządzić: "Nie iżby (pry) nie była barzo roztropna a strzemięźliwa, ale iż iest więcey Burgundką niż Francuzką." Wey też miłował ią tylko po to, aby mieć z niey potomstwo, zaś kiedy to osiągnął, nie troszczył się więcey o nią. Trzymał ią w zamku w Ambazyey iako zwykłą panią, na barzo lichym wikcie, tak licho ubraną iak prosta szlachcianka; y tam ią zamykał z małym dworem, aby się modliła, zaś on chadzał się zabawiać y folgować sobie inedy. Możecie zgadnąć, skoro król miał takie mnimanie o białych głowach y rad był o nich źle mówić, iako sobie używały na nich wszytkie ięzyki na dworze; nie iżby złość miał iaką do nich, iż sobie tak folgowały, ani chciał ie tamować nieco w ich igrach, iako widywałem niektórych: iedno iż iego nawiętsza uciecha było dworować sobie z nich; tak iż te niebożęta, uciśnione takowem brzemieniem osławy, nie mogły często zadrzyć podogonia tak swobodne, iak by pragnęły. A wszelako k...ewstwo rozpleniło się sielnie za iego czasu; bowiem król sam barzo pomagał do tego rzemięsła y wspirał w tym szlachtę ze swego dworu; a potem natrząsali się z tego na wyprzódki, bądź to publicznie, bądź sekretnie, y wyścigali się, kto uczyni lepsze opowiastki o ich sprosnościach y ich trzęsionkach (tak to nazywał), y ich iurności. Prawda, iż pokrywano imiona co nawiętszych, które zgadywano ieno przez domyślniki a przymówki; owo mnimam, iż lepszych czasów zażywały niż wiele inych (wiadomych mi) za panowania nieboszczyka króla, który ie strofował a przygarniał y karcił sielnie. Oto co słyszałem o tym dobrym królu od niektórych ze starszych. Owo król Karl Ósmy, iego syn, który po nim nastąpił, nie był tego przyrodzenia; bowiem powiedaią o nim, iż to był król nabarziey strzemięźliwy a obyczayny w słowiech, takiego kiedy widziano, y nigdy nie obraził mężczyzny ani niewiasty nalżeyszem słówkiem we świecie. Możecie sobie tedy pomyśleć, czy za iego królowania piękne białe głowy (myślę te, co sobie rade folgowały) nie miały dobrych czasów. Iakoż miłował ie sielnie y sługiwał im chciwie, wierę, nawet za barzo: bowiem, gdy wracał ze swoiey podróży do Neapolu, barzo zwycięski y pełen chwały, zabawiał się tak mocno, służąc im, schlibiaiąc y racząc ie tak szczodrze w Lyionie pięknemi walki z turnieymi, iakie wydał dla ich miłości, iż, nie pomnąc iuż o swoich, których zostawił w swoiem królestwie, dał ich wygubić y miesta, y królestwo, y zamki, które trzymały się ieszcze y wyciągały k'niemu ramiona, żądaiąc pomocy. Powiedaią też, iż białe głowy były przyczyną iego śmierzci, którym nazbyt oddaiąc się, ile że był barzo nikłey komplexyey, nadwątlił się a osłabił tak znacznie, iż to mu zgoła ukróciło życie. Król Ludwik Dwunasty był barzo powolny paniom, bowiem, iakom to rzekł inedy, pozwalał wszytkim komedyantom swoiego królestwa, iak y szkolarzom, y paziom swoiego dworu, czynić uszczypki o każdem, oprócz o królowey, swoiey żenie, y iey paniach y pannach, mimo iż tęgi był z niego kompan swoiego czasu y miał się ku białym głowom nie gorzey inych, podawszy się w tym, nie zasię w złem ięzyku ani w zbytniem zadufaniu w sobie, ani chełpliwości, na xiążęcia Loisa Urlieńskiego, swego dziada: co tamtemu też kosztowało życie, bowiem gdy raz pochełpił się przygłośno na uczcie, na którey był Ian Burgundski, iego krewniak, iż miał we swoim kabinecie portrety co naypięknieyszych białych głów, z któremi sobie folgował, trefunkiem iednego dnia ówże diuk Ian wszedł do kabinetu; owo pirwsza pani, którą uźrzał wyobrażoną na portrecie y która przedstawia się spoźrzeniu iego zwroku, to była iego szlachetna pani małżonka, którą miano w onem czasie za barzo cudną: nazywała się Margareta, cora Alberta Bawarskiego, grabi na Henie y na Zelandyey. Któż owo był zdziwiony? Wierę, dobry małżonek: możecie mnimać, iż po cichu wyrzekł sobie: "Ha! mam y ia." Wszelako, nie zdradzaiąc oney pchły, która go kąsała dotkliwie, pokrył wszytko y, hoduiąc pomstę, wdał się z nim w sprzeczkę o regencyą a zarząd królestwem; y ubarwiaiąc swoią nieżyczliwość tym przedmiotem, a nie sprawą swoiey żeny, kazał go zamordować u bramy Barbeckiey pod Pariżem; zasię po śmierzci swoiey pirwszey żeny (możecie myśleć o truciźnie), owo gdy krowa zdechła, iako to mówią, poiął w drugie stadło córkę Loisa, trzeciego xiążęcia Burbońskiego. Możebna, iż ieno pogorszył swoią rzecz; bowiem takowe ludzie podległe rogalstwu daremnie odmieniaią kownatę y iamę, wszędy nayduią ie tak samo. Ów xiążę postąpił w tym barzo roztropnie, iż się pomścił cudzołóstwa nie podaiąc na zgorszenie siebie ani żeny; co było u niego barzo roztropne udanie. Tak bowiem słyszałem od iednego barzo dzielnego woiownika: iż trzy są rzeczy, których roztropny człek nigdy nie powinien ogłaszać, ieśli w nich iest obrażony, y powinien zmilczyć przedmiot y radniey wynaleźć iny, nowy, aby poszukać walki a pomsty, chyba iż rzecz iest tak iawna y oczywista wobec wielu, iż nie da się niiak utaić. Iedna iest, gdy przymówią komu, iż iest rogalem, a zaś żena iego k...ą; druga, kiedy go oczyrnią o chłopczyństwo y o sodomię; trzecia, kiedy nań poszczuią, że iest tchórz y że uciekł haniebnie z walki abo z bitwy. Te trzy rzeczy, powiedał ów wielgi hetman, są z wielgą osławą, kiedy się obiawi ich przedmiot; o które wszelako walczą niektórzy y mnimaią się dobrze oczyścić, a, cale przeciwnie, obabrzą się ieszcze szpatniey; y przedmiot taki obiawiony przyczynia wielgiey osławy y im barziey się go porusza, tym ohyzdniey cuchnie, ni mniey ni wię- cey iako coś barzo śmierdzącego, im więcey się to porusza. Oto dlaczego kto może umknąć się ze swoią częścią z tey sprawy, nalepiey to uczyni y wymyśli a użyie inego przedmiotu, aby porachować się za dawny; y, ile tylko można, takie obrazy nie powinny być wyciągane na iaw y podane za przyczynę sporu abo walki. Siła przykładów przyczyniłbych dla tego przedmiotu; przedsię nie na rękę mi to y wydłużyłoby nadto moią rozprawę. Oto dlaczego ów diuk Ian barzo roztropnie sobie począł, iż osłonił a przytaił swoie rogi, a pomścił się inedy na swoim krewniaku, który go pohańbił; a ieszcze dworował sobie zeń y dawał się tego światu domyślać: z czego nie trzeba wątpić, iż takowe pośmiechy a zgorszenia tyleż mu zapadły w serce co iego cześć y pchnęły do spełnienia tego uczynku w barzo obrotnym a dwornym sposobie. Owo, aby powrócić tam, kędy iuż byłem, król Franciszek znowu barzo nawidził białe głowy y mimo iż miał mnimanie, iż są barzo niestateczne a odmienne, iakom powiedział inedy, nie chciał, aby ie szkalowano na iego dworze, y życzył barzo, aby im świadczono wielgą cześć a powinność. Słyszałem, iż raz, gdy spędzał czas postny w Medonie, wpodle Pariża, obsługiwał go pewien szlachcic dworski, zwący się pan Buzamburg z Xentogi; owo gdy ten podał królowi mięso, na które miał dispensę, król kazał mu, aby zaniósł resztę (iako widzi się to na dworze) paniom dworskim a poufalszym, których nie chcę wymienić, aby nie sprowadzić zgorszenia. Ów szlachcic zaczął tedy rozpowiadać pomiedzy swemi kompanionami y inemi dworskiemi: iż te panie nie kontentowały się tem, iż zażywały w post surowego mięsa, ba ieszcze iadły y pieczone, y to aż do napchania żywota. Panie dowiedziawszy się o tem hnet użaliły się królowi, który popadł w taki gniw, iż nie mieszkaiąc rozkazał łucznikom z gwardyey pałacu iść go poymać a powiesić bez iney odwłoki. Trefunkiem szlachcic niebożę przewąchał, co się święci, przez iednego ze swoich przyiaciół, za czym umknął y ocalił się mężnie. Gdyby owo był poyman, pewna iest, iż byłby dał gardło na szubienicy, mimo iż był szlachcic znacznego rodu, tak widziano króla rozgniwanego y tak sielnie mu się odkazywał. Wiem tę opowieść od iedney osoby nieledacyiakiey, która tam była, y podczas król wyrzekł głośno, iż ktokolwiek targnie się na cześć białogłowską, nie mieszkaiąc będzie powieszony. Nieco wprzódzi, gdy papa Paweł, z rodu Farnezów, przybył do Nicy y król odwidził go w całym swoim dworze panów a dam, były miedzy niemi niektóre, y nie z nayszpetnieyszych, które podeszły ucałować mu pantofel. Na co ieden szlachcic zaczął mówić, iż były prosić iego Świętobliwość o dispensę, iżby mogły smakować owo surowe mięsko bez zgorszenia, za każdym razem y ile im się zapragnie. Król się o tem dowiedział; y szczęście było onemu szlachcicowi, iż uciekł; bowiem byłby zadyndał, tak przez rewerencyą dla papy, iako przez szacunek dla dam. Owi szlachcice nie byli tak szczęśliwi w swoich uszczypkach a pogwarkach iako nieboszczyk pan Albański. Kiedy papa Klemens łaska, zechcieycie posłuchać ich mowy." Wówczas iedna z trzech zabieraiąc głos rzekła: "Oćcze Święty, prosiłyśmy pana Albańskiego, aby wam przedłożył barzo pokorną prośbę za nas trzy y przedstawił ci naszą ułomną a nikłą przyrodę." - "Moie córki - rzekł papa - żądanie iest cale nieprzystoyne, bowiem byłoby to przeciw przykazaniom boskim." Zasię wdowy, nieświadome tego, co mu powiedał pan Albański, odrzekły mu: "Oćcze Święty, chcieycie nam przynamniey daćprzyzwolenie trzy razy w tygodniu, y w cichości, bez zgorszenia dla świata." - "Iakże to? - rzecze papa - ia mam przyzwolić wam il peccato di lussuria? toćże bych duszę zgubił! nizacz nie mogę tego uczynić." Aż one panie, poznaiąc wówczas, iż było w tym iakoweś cygaństwo a dworowanie, że xiążę Albańskie wyrządziło im iakąś kunsztowną posługę, rzeką: "Nie mówimy zgoła o tym, Oćcze Święty; ieno prosimy o przyzwolenie kosztowania mięsa w dnie zakazane." Na co xiążę Albański im rzekł: ,,Sądziłem, moie panie, iż to chodziło wam o żywe mięso." Papież pochwycił zaraz ową trefność y iął się uśmiechać mówiąc: "Móy kuzynie, przyprawiłeś o rumieniec te przezacne panie; królowa pogniewa się na cię, gdy się o tem dowie"; iakoż dowiedziała się, przedsię nie mruczała na to, owszeyki trefność zdała się iey dobra; a potem król uśmiał się z niey barzo mocno z papieżem, który, udzieliwszy im swego błogosławieństwa, dał im dispensę, którey życzyły, za czym odeszły wieldze ukontentowane. Nazwano mi one trzy panie: pani Szatobryiańska abo pani Kanapelowa, pani Szationowa y pani prezydentowa Kaen, barzo godne białe głowy. Wiem tę opowieść od starszych ludzi u dworu. Pani Diuzesowa uczyniła wiele lepiey, za czasu gdy papież Paweł Trzeci przybył do Nicy odwidzić króla Franciszka; wówczas ona zwała się panią Dziubeliną y od młodości barzo była sposobna do kunsztowney posługi a barzo trefnego wysłowienia. Iednego dnia przypadszy do nóg Iego Świętobliwości błagała ią o trzy rzeczy: iedną, iżby iey dał absolucią za to, iż, będąc smarkatą dworką przy pani regentce, gdzie nosiła miano panny Talarówny, zgubiła raz nożyczki przy swoiey robocie y uczyniła ślub świętemu Aliwergotowi, iż go dopełni, ieśli odnaydzie owe nożyczki; co też się stało, wszelako nie dopełniła ślubu, bowiem nie wiedziała, gdzie leży iego święte ciało. Drugie żądanie było, iżby iey dał przebaczenie za to, że kiedy papa Klemens przyiachał do Massyliey, ona, będąc ieszcze panną Talarówną, wzięła iednę poduszkę z iego alkowy y wytarła sobie nią przodek y tyłek, na czym późni Iego Swiętobliwość skłoniła swoią dostoyną głowę a twarz y usta, które iey dotykały. Trzecia prośba, to iżby rzucił exkomunikę na pana Taysa, ponieważ go miłuie, a on iey nie miłuie, y że iest przeklęty y winien exkomuniki ten, który nie miłuie, będąc sam miłowany. Papa, zdziwiony temi prośbami y wywiedziawszy się u króla, co by to była za pani, uznał trefność tey mowy y uśmiał się z niey z królem do syta. Nie dziwno mi, iż potem zrobiła się hugonotką y dworowała sobie sielnie z papieża, skoro tak wcześnie zaczęła: podczas wszelako wszytko widziało się w niey dobre, taką miała gracyią w swoich figlach a trefnościach. Owo nie myślcie, iż ten król był tak surowy a strzemięźliwy w poszanowaniu dla pań, iżby nierad słyszał dobre opowiastki, które mu o nich znoszono, bez żadnego zgorszenia wszelako y osławy, y sam też takie czynił: wszelako, czuiąc się wielgim królem y żądaiąc zawżdy mieć co przed inymi, nie lubił, aby każdy, ba z pospólstwa, używał tego samego przywileiu co on. Słyszałem to od niektórych, iż barzo rad widział, aby żaden godny szlachcic iego dworu nie był bez swoiey paniey a miłośnicy; a ieśli iey który nie miał, trzymał go za głupca a niezdarę: tak iż często iednego lub drugiego wypytywał się o ich imiona y obiecywał im przysłużyć, a rzec o nich co dobrego; taki był pan dobry y poufały! Y często także, kiedy ich widział w sielney pogwarce z ich lubkami, podchodził ku nim y pytał się, co by tam dobrego uradzali ze sobą, a kiedy mu się nie zdało, poprawiał ich a uczył co lepszego. Ze swoiemi naypoufalszemi nie skąpił ani też drożył się z rozmową a z opowiadaniem swoich opowiastek; z których słyszałem iedną ucieszną, co mu się trefiła y którą potem opowiedział, o iedney piękney, młodey paniey, przybyłey na dwór, która, iż nie była nadto bystrego poięcia, dała się cale łatwo nakłonić namowom możnych, a zwłaszcza tego wielgiego króla; owo iednego dnia, gdy chciał zatknąć swóy sztandar dobrze rozwinięty w iey fortycę, ona, która słyszała o tym y widywała co nieco, iż, kiedy się podaie coś królowi lub kiedy się co bierze od niego y gdy się dotyka, trzeba to wpirw ucałować, abo też rękę, gdy się ią bierze y dotyka; za czym, przez iney ceremoniey, nie chybiła temu y, całuiąc barzo pokornie rękę, wzięła sztandar królewski y zasadziła go sobie we fortycę z wielgą uniżonością; po czym zapytała z wielgą statecznością króla, iako chce, iżby mu usłużyła: czy iako biała głowa godna a skromna, czy iako rozwiązła. Nie ma wątpienia o tem, iż poprosił ią o rozwiązłą, bowiem w tym. była uciesznieysza niżeli w postawie skromney; w czym nalazł, iż nie straciła swoiego czasu y potem, y przedtem, y wszytko; za czym uczyniła mu wielgi pokłon a rewerencyią, dziękuiąc mu pokornie za chłubę, iaką iey wyrządził, którey nie była godna, zlecaiąc mu po wielokroć iakoweś awanze dla iey męża. Słyszałem nazwisko oney paniey, która późni nie była iuż tak głupia iak podczas, ba zgoła obrotna y barzo chytra. Ów król nie żałował sobie z powtarzaniem tey opowiastki, która doszła do wielu uszów. Był barzo chciwy wiedzieć sprawy miłosne tych y owych, a zwłaszcza o samem potykaniu y także o wdzięcznych postawach, iakie przybierały damy, kiedy były na swoiey raitszuli, y iaką postawę a obyczay zachowywały, y słówka, iakiemi się posługiwały; śmiał się z tego na całe gardło; potem zasię zbraniał ogłaszania tego y zgorszenia y zalecał sekret y poszanowanie. Miał za dobrego kompana onego barzo wielgiego, barzo wspaniałego y barzo szczodrego kardynała Lotaryngskiego; barzo szczodrym mogę go nazowić, bowiem nie miał równego sobie w owym czasie; iego wydatki, iego podarki świadczą o tym, a zwłaszcza iego miłosierdzie dla biednych. Nosił zwyczaynie wielgi trzos, którego pokoiowy, zawiaduiący iego piniądzem na drobne uciechy, nigdy nie omiszkał napełnić co rano trzechstą abo czterechstą talerów; y gdy tylko potkał ubogiego, kładł rękę do torby y, co z niey dobył, bez obzierania dawał, y nic nie rachuiąc. O nim to powiedział ieden ubogi, gdy go, przechodzącego się po Rzymie, poprosił o iałmużnę, zasię tamten rzucił mu wedle obyczaiu wielgą przygarzść złota; aż ślepiec wykrzyknął głośno po italsku: "O tu sei Christo, o veramente el cardinal di Lorrena" - "Aboś ty Chrystem, abo, wierę, kardynałem Lotaryngskim." Ieśli był w takiey rzeczy dobroczynny y miłosierny, takoż był hoyny względem inych osób, a szczególniey względem dam, .które łacno chytał na tę przynętę; bowiem piniądz nie był w takiey obfitości, iako iest dzisiay, y dlatego były nań barziey łase, iako także na uciechy y stroie. Słyszałem, iż kiedy przybyła na dwór iaka piękna panna abo pani nowa znacznieyszey urody, hnet ią nagabywał y ugwarzaiąc z nią powiedał, iż chciałby ią uieździć swoią ręką. Co za koniuszy! Mnimam, iż trud nie był tak wielgi niźli uieździć iakowąś dziką klacze. Owo też mówiono podczas, iż nie było zgoła paniey ani panny pozostaiącey na dworze abo świeżo przybyłey, która by się nie znieprawiła a nie złapała przez swoie chciwstwo y przez hoyność rzeczonego pana kardynała; y żadna, abo mało która, wyszła z tego dworu uczciwą niewiastą lub panną. Za to też widziano znowuż ich walizy a wielgie kofry pełne sukien, kiecek, y ze złota, y z śrybra, y z iedwabiu, iako dzisiay ledwie ie maią nasze królowe a xiężniczki. Doświadczyłem tego widząc ze dwie abo trzy takie, które zapracowały to wszytko swoim przodkiem; bowiem ich oćcowie, matki i mężowie nie byliby im mogli dać tego w takiey obfitości. Obszedłbych się dobrze, tak mi powie ktoś, aby to powiedać o onym wielgim kardynale, zważywszy iego czci godną sukienkę y naydostoynieyszą szarżę; przedsię iego król tak żądał y miał w tym swoią uciechę; zaś, aby spodobać się swemu królowi, iest się rozgrzyszonym od wszytkiego, y co do miłowania, y inych rzeczy, przedsię aby nie było co złego: iako to iść na woynę, na łowy, na tańce, na maszkary y ine igry; wżdy był to człowiek z ciała iako iny y miał różne piękne cnoty y doskonałości, które zasłaniały tę małą niedoskonałość, ieśli niedoskonałością ma się nazwać rzemięsło miłości. Słyszałem iedną opowieść o nim, z przyczyny poszanowania winnego białym głowam. Miał go ze swoiey przyrody wiele: przedsię przepomniał go, y nie bez kozery, naprzeciw pani diuszesy sabaudzkiey, donny Beatryczy Portugalskiey. Owo przeieżdżaiąc raz Piemontem, udaiąc się do Rzymu w służbach króla, swego pana, odwidził diuka a diukową. Dosyć nauradzawszy się z panem diukiem, poszedł odszukać xiężnę panią w iey kownatach, aby ią pozdrowić; alić gdy podszedł ku niey, ona, która była pyszałkini nawiętsza pod słońcem, przedstawiła mu rękę do pocałowania. Pan kardynał, ozgniwany tym afrontem, przysuwał się, aby ią pocałować w lico, zasię ta się umyka. On, tracąc cirpliwość y następuiąc na nią ieszcze bliższey, bierze ią za głowę y, wbrew iey, ucałował ią dwa lub trzy razy. I chocia czyniła wykrzyki a wrzaski po portugalsku y po iszpańsku, musiała wszelako to ścirpieć. "Iakże to! (rzecze pan kardynał) czyż to naprzeciw mnie godzi się wyruszać z takowem wydwarzaniem a fasony? Całuię w gębę królowę, moią panią, która iest nawiętsza władczyni we świecie, a nie miałbych całować was, coście ieno mizerną, za...ną diuszesą! Owo wiedzcie, iżech sypiał z pańmi równie pięknemi, a z równie zacnego, ba, więtszego domu iako wy." Możebna powiedał prawdę. Owa xiężniczka źle czyniła, by się tak puszyć naprzeciw xiążęciu tak znacznego domu, a przy tym kardynałowi, bowiem każdy kardynał, zważywszy oną wielgą szarżę kościelną, przyrównan iest nawiętszym xiążętom krześciiaństwa. Pan kardynał równie źle czynił zażywaiąc tak srogiego odwetu; wszelako szlachetnemu a wspaniałemu sercu, w iakimkolwiek stanie, ciężko iest przenieść wszelaką zniewagę. Kardynał Granwelski umiał to dobrze dać uczuć grabi Egmontu y inym, których pominę, bowiem zamąciłbych nadto może rozprawy, do których powracam; y nawięzuię do nieboszczyka króla Hendryka Drugiego, który był barzo powolny damom y sługiwał im ze znacznem uszanowaniem y sielnie nienawidząc potwarców cześci białogłowskiey. Wżdy kiedy król sługuie tym strychem damom, y z taką powagą, y z takim obyczaiem, niełacno świta iego dworu waży się uchylić gęby, aby źle o nich powiedać. Co więtsza, królowa matka też miała krzepką dłoń po temu, aby wspirać swoie niewiasty a panny y dobrze dać to uczuć onym potwarcom a omowcom, skoro ich kiedy odkryto, chocia y iey samey nie więcey oszczędzano iako y iey dam; wszelako nie troszczyła się tyle o siebie co o drugie; ile że, powiedała, czuła swoią duszę y sumnienie czyste y szczyre, które dosyć mówiły za sobą; y co nayczęściey śmiała się a dworowała sobie z onych obmowców pisarzów a paskwilantów. "Daycie im, niech się mozolą - powiedała - y fatygę sobie czynią na darmo"; wszelako gdy ich odkryła, dobrze im dała to uczuć. Przygodziło się starszey Limeylance, zrazu kiedy przybyła na dwór, iż uczyniła paszkwił (bowiem trefna była w mówieniu y w pisaniu) na cały dwór, przedsię bez zgorszenia, ieno ucieszny tylko; owo mogę was upewnić, iż kazała ią porządnie oćwiczyć batem, wraz z dwiema towarzyszkami, które były w społce, y gdyby nie to, iż miała zaszczyt być z nią spokrewnioną, byłaby ią pokarała haniebnie, na wyraźne rozkazanie króla, który osobliwie nienawidził takowych pism. Przypominam sobie rzecz o panu Macie dzielnym y sierdzitym szlachcicu, w wielgiey łasce u króla y krewnym xiężney pani Walentyńskiey; owo miewał on zwyczaynie iakoweś ucieszne przekąsy z paniami y pannami dworu, takiego był figlownego przyrodzenia. Pewnego dnia, gdy przyczepił się do iedney z panien królowey, nalazła się ina, tak nazwana Wielga Mery, która chciała uiąć się za kompanionką; aż ów odparł iey ieno: "Ha! nie żądam mieć z wami sprawy, Mery, bowiem za wielga mi z was iuczna kobyła." Iakoż w istocie była to nawiętsza panna a biała głowa, iaką kiedy zdarzyło mi się widzieć. Ona użaliła się królowey, iż tamten nazwał ią klaczą a iuczną kobyłą. Królowa popadła w taki gniw, iż trzeba było onemu Macie umknąć się ze dworu na nieiaki czas, mimo całych łask, iakie miał u pani Walentyń- skiey, swoiey krewniaczki; ba, w dobry miesiąc po powrocie nie lza mu było wniść na pokoie królowey y iey panien. Pan Żerdź wiele gorsze uczynił naprzeciw iedney z panien królowey, do którey miał złośćy chciał się na niey pomścić, mimo iż na słowach nie zbywało mu bynamniey; bowiem w słowie a uszczypku był barzo trefny, a osobliwie kiedy szkalował, w czym był czystym mistrzem; wszelako szkalowanie było podczas sielnie zabronione. Iednego dnia, kiedy była po obiedzie w kownacie królowey ze swoiemi kompanionkami y szlachtą dworską, iako to wówczas był obyczay, iż nie siadano inaczey iak na ziemi, kiedy królowa była obecna, ów pan, wziąwszy z rąk paziów a pokoiowych przyrodę tryka, którą się zabawiali na dziedzińcu (była barzo gruba y sielnie nabrzmiała), położył się przy niey y wsunął ią pomiedzy suknię a kieckę tey panny, y tak nieznacznie, iż tego nie postrzegła, aż dopiero kiedy królowa podniesła się z krzesła, aby odyść do swego kabinetu. Owa panna, którey nie nazwę, podniesła się hnet y, wstaiąc tuż przed królową, popchnęła tak sielnie ową kulę baranią, kudłatą, kosmatą, iż uczyniła po ziemi ze sześć abo siedm tęgich podskoków, rzekłbyś, iż panna chciała sama z się dać widowisko daremne całey kompaniey. Któż, wierę, był zdumiony? Wżdy owa panna y królowa też, bowiem było to na szczyrym placu, dla wszytkich widocznym. "Matko Nayświętsza! - zakrzyknie królowa. - Cóż to iest, moia duszko, y co ty się z tym zabawiasz?" Biedna panna czerwieniąc się, na wpół zapłakana, zaczęła mówić, iż nie wie, co by to było, y że to snadź ktoś nie życzliwy wypłatał iey tę szpetną psotę, y mnima, iż nie kto iny, ieno ów pan Żerdź. On, który widział początek oney zabawy a podskoków, wziął się tymczasem ku drzwiom. Posłano go szukać, wszelako nie chciał przyść widząc królową tak zgniwaną y przecząc wręcz wszytkiemu. Z tem wszytkim trzeba mu było przez kilka dni kryć się przed iey gniewem y pana miłościwego królowym także: y gdyby nie był iednym z nawiętszych faworitów pana Delfina wraz z Fontem-Gerenem, byłby popadł w srogą opresyą, mimo iż nic mu nie dowiedziono, ieno przez domysły. Mimo wszytko król y iego dworzanie, y wiele pań nie mogło strzymać się od śmiechu, nie śmieiąc wszelako tego okazać z baczenia na gniw królowey; bowiem była to pani, która umiała dopiec a zalać sadła za skórę ludziom iako nikt w świecie. Pewien godny szlachcic y panna dworska, żyiąc wprzody w dobrey przyiaźni, popadli z niey w nienawiść a sprzyczkę, tak iż panna rzekła mu głośno w pokoiu królowey, gdy przyszło do poswarki: "Niechaycie mnie, inaczey powiem, coście mnie powiedzieli." Szlachcic, który w ufności zawierzył iey iakąś rzecz o iedney barzo znamienitey paniey, y uląkłszy się, aby mu to na złe się nie obróciło, a co namniey, by nie był wygnany ze dworu, nie zaiąkuiąc się odparł (bowiem był cięty w ięzyku): ,,Ieśli powiecie, com wam powiedział, ia powiem, com wam uczynił." Któż owo był zdziwiony? Wierę, owa panna, iak bądź ieszcze odpowiedziała: "Cóżeście mi uczynili?" Aż tamten: "Cóżech wam powiedział?" Panna znowu mu odrzecze: "Wiem dobrze, coście mi powiedzieli"; a ów: "Wiem dobrze, com wam uczynił." Panna znowu: "Dowiedę tego łacno, coście mi powiedzieli"; ów odeprze: "Dowiodę ieszcze łacniey tego, com wam uczynił." Wreszcie, wytrwawszy iakiś czas w takowych kontestacyach y replikach a duplikach podobnemi słowy, poniechali tego z nalegania inych, którzy byli temu przytomni, mimo iż rzecz nie była dla nich bez uciechy. Takowa sprzyczka doszła hnet do uszów królowey, która popadła w wielgi gniw y chciała wraz poznać słowa iednego y uczynki drugiego, y posłała ich szukać. Przedsię iedno y drugie, widząc, iż nie na dobre się obróciło, umyślili zgodzić się ze sobą y stanąwszy przed oblicze królowey rzekli, iż to ieno igra była, w którey tak się z sobą sprzyczali, y że ów szlachcic nic iey nie powiedział ani też nic nie uczynił. Tak wykręcili się sianem przed królową, która wszelako posztrofowała ich y przyganiła mocno szlachcicowi, ile że iego słowa nazbyt wielgie miały w sobie zgorszenie. Szlachcic poprzysiągł mi wielekroć razy, iż gdyby nie byli się zgodzili ą zmówili razem y gdyby panna była odkryła słowa, które iey rzekł, barzo ciężko byłyby się przeciw niemu obróciły; iakoż uparcie byłby twirdził, iż z nią rzecz czynił, tak iżby ią zbadano, iż nie iest iuż prawicą y że to on iey prawiczeństwo odebrał. "Tak - odrzekłem mu - wszelako gdyby ią zbadano y naleziono prawicą, bowiem była panną, byłbyś zgubiony y gardłem być przyszło zapłacić." - "Ha! na boskie rany! - odparł mi - tegoż bych właśnie nawięcey życzył, aby ią obeźrano: nie miałem bynamniey w tym strachu o moie gardło; y byłem dobrze pewny moiey sprawy, bowiem wiedziałem, kto ią napoczął y że iny tam barzo dobrze się dostał; wszelako nie ia, czemu barzo żałuię; za czym, gdyby ię naleziono napoczętą y wyieżdżoną, ona byłaby zgubiona, a ia pomszczony, a zaś ona podana w ohyzdę. Byłbych się wykpił ze sprawy żeniąc się z nią, ą potem iey się zbyt, iak by się tam trefiło." Oto iako te niebożęta panny a białe głowy bywaią w nieprzezpieczeństwie, tak z słuszney iako y ze czczey przyczyny. Znałem iedną z wielgiego domu, która zaszła w ciążę za sprawą barzo dzielnego a dwornego xiążęcia; powiedano, iż było to na poczet małżenstwa, potem wszelako przekonano się o czym inym. Król Hendryk dowiedział się o tem pirwszy, czym zmartwił się niepomiernie, bowiem była mu nieco powinowatą. Wszelako, nie czyniąc stąd krzyku y zgorszenia, wieczorem na balu powiódł ią w pląsy, gdy tańczono taniec z pochodniami; potem zasię oddał ią inemu, by z nim tańczyła iny taniec, w czym okazała swoią zwinność a składność barziey niż kiedy, ile że kibić iey była barzo piękna y kształtowała się barzo dobrze tego dnia, iż nic znać nie było ciąży: tak iż król, który wszelako przypatrował się iey barzo bystro, nie postrzegł się na tym, tak iak gdyby cale w ciąży nie była; owo począł mówić do iednego barzo wielgiego ze swoich poufałych: "Nieszczęśniki a złośliwce to są, które wymyśliły, iż ta biedna panienka iest w ciąży; nigdychem nie widział u niey więcey gracyey. One niedobre oszczerce, które tak rzekły a skłamały, barzo niegodziwie uczyniły." Owo tak ów dobry władca wymawiał oną dziewczynę a poczciwą pannę y to samo rzekł wieczorem królowey, kładąc się z nią wieczorem w łoże. Wszelako królowa nie polegaiąc na tem dała ią zwizytować nazaiutrz rano w swoiey obecności y nalazła ią ciężarną na szósty miesiąc; za czym tamta przyznała y wyspowiedała wszytko pod obroną małżeństwa. Wszelako król, który był sama dobroć przyrodzona, kazał chować tę taiemnicę naysekretniey iak tylko można, aby nie podać w osławę panny, mimo iż królowa barzo była przeciw niey mruczna. Za czym wyprawiono ią bez rozgłosu do naybliższych krewnych, gdzie powiła pięknego syna, który wszelako był tak nieszczęśliwy, iż nigdy nie mógł być uznany od domnimanego oćca; sprawa ciągnęła się barzo długo, wżdy matka nie mogła nic w tym wskórać. Owo król Hendryk lubiał też przytłustsze opowiastki iako królowie iego poprzednicy, ale nie chciał, iżby białe głowy były w nich na widok ciągane ani też podane w osławę; tak iż sam, który był dosyć chciwy miłosnego ćwiczenia, kiedy chadzał odwidzać panie, chodził do nich nabarziey ukryty a osłoniony iako mógł, iżby były wolne od wszelakiego podeźrzenia a osławy. A ieśli zdarzyło się, iż którą przeznano, to nie było z iego winy ani z iego woley, ieno raczey za sprawą owey paniey, iako to słyszałem o iedney, z dobrego domu, z miana pani Flaminowey, ze Szkocyey, która, zaszedłszy w ciążę za przyczyną króla, nie chowała tego dla siebie, ieno barzo śmiało głosiła w swoiey szkockiey francuszczyźnie: "Czyniłam co mogłam, tak iż, Bogu dzięki, zaszłam w ciążę z królem, z czego czuię się barzo uczczona y barzo szczęśliwa; śmiele rzec mogę, iż krew królewska ma coś z nabarziey słodkiego a łakomego likworu, barziey niż ina, tak dobrze się przy tym czuię, nie licząc dobrych kąsków a podarków, iakie się z tego człowiekowi przygodzą." Syn iey, którego podczas powiła, był to nieboszczyk wielgi pryor Francyey, niedawno zabity w Massyliey, co było z wielgą szkodą, bowiem był to barzo poczciwy, dzielny a sierdziły pan: okazał to dobrze przy swoiey śmierzci. Wżdy był to zacny człowiek, a namniey tyrański namiestnik swego czasu y późni; Prowancya siła by o tem mogła dobrego powiedzieć, mimo iż był to pan barzo wspaniały y szerokiey ręki; przedsię był człowiek dorzeczny y zadowalniał się tem, co się godzi. Owa pani, wraz z inemi, o których słyszałem, była tego mnimania, iż nie ma ta wstydu, która sypia ze swoim królem, y że k...y są te, które udzielaią się małym ludziom, ale nie wielgim monarchom a wspaniałemu państwu, iako owa królowa amazońska, o którey powiedałem, która z trzechset mil przybyła, aby się dać zapłodnić Alexandrowi y mieć zeń potomstwo: wszelako powiedaią niektórzy, że iedno iest tyleż warte co drugie. Po królu Hendryku nastał król Franciszek Drugi, którego panowanie była tak krótkie, iż omowcy nie mieli czasu rozwiązać swoie gęby, aby zacząć szkalować białe głowy; wszelako gdyby był panował długo, nie trzeba mnimać, iżby im był pozwolił to na swoim dworze, bowiem był to król barzo dobrego y barzo szczyrego obyczaiu y który nie kochał się w omowach, prócz tego, iż był barzo z szacunkiem względem pań y czcił ie wieldze: wżdy miał też przy sobie królowę, swoią żenę, y królowę matkę, y panów wuiów, którzy poskramiali sielnie one pyskacze a kłuiące ięzyki. Przypominam sobie, iż raz czasu iego pobytu w zamku Św. Germana Leyskiego, w miesiącu sirpniu a wrześniu, wzięła go ochota iść wieczór poźrzeć na ielenie w ich rykowisku, w onym pięknym Lesie Św. Germana, y zawiódł z sobą xiążęta co naypoufalsze y niektóre więtsze panie y panny, które bych mógł wymienić. Nalazł się tam ktoś, który chciał coś ugwarzać y wywodzić, iż nie barzo to wskazuie poczciwą a skromną białą głowę chodzić pozierać na takowe miłoście y takowe parzenia się bestyi, ile że appetyt Wenery tem sielniey ie od tego przygrzywa, ku takiemu naśladownictwu y od tego widoku, tak iż gdyby nawet chciały to sobie omierzić, wilgotność a ślinka napłynęłaby im do oney pośrzedniey gębusie, zasię potem nie byłoby innego ratunku iey spędzić ani zgoła inym sposobem, iak ieno ona wilgocią nasienną. Król dowiedział się o tym y takoż xiążęta y damy, które mu towarzyszyły. Wierzaycie mi, iż gdyby ów szlachcic nie był hnet umknął, źle by, wierę, z nim było: y poiawił się na dworze dopiro po śmierzci króla a końcu iego panowania. Siła było xiążeczek oszczerczych przeciw tym, którzy podczas rządzili królestwem, wszelako żadney barziey uszczypliwey a obrażaiącey iako ieden paszkwił nazwany Tygrys (naśladowany z pirwszey inwektiwy Cycerona przeciw Katylinie). ile że traktował o miłościach barzo wielgiey y cudney damy y iednego możnego pana, iey krewniaka. Gdyby tego chwata, co ią pisał, naleziono a poymano, gdyby był miał sto tysięcy żywotów, wszytkie byłby postradał:bowiem y ów wielgi, y ona wielga tak byli tem do żywa ugodzeni, iż mnimali stąd popaść w szaleństwo. Ów król Franciszek nie był tak podany ku igrom miłośnym iako iego poprzednicy; w czym barzo by wierę, błądził, bowiem miał za małżonkę naypięknieyszą żenę pod słońcem y nabarziey powabną; owo kto ma taką, nie wychodzi na łowy iako ini, chyba byłby wielgim nędznikiem; zasię kto o to nie dba, ten mało się troszczy mówić źle o białych głowach, ani dobrze, ani też źle, chyba iedno o swoiey własney. To iest maxima, którą słyszałem od iedney godney osoby; wszelako widziałem to nieraz, iż chybiała. Nastał potem król Karol, który dla swoiey młodości nie troskał się zrazu o białe głowy, ieno troskał się radniey spędzać swóy czas na igrach a rzemięsłach młodości. Wszelako nieboszczyk pan Szyper, iego ochmistrz, y który był, wedle moiego osądu y inych także, naypoczciwszy y naygrzecznieyszy kawaler swoiego czasu, y nayobyczaynieyszy y naydwornteyszy dla dam, wyuczył tak dobrze swoiey lekcii króla, swoiego pana y dyscypułę, iż był taki naprzeciw białym głowam iako niektórzy królowie iego poprzednicy; bowiem nigdy, y w zieleńszym wieku, y w źrzalszym, nie uźrzał paniey, chociaby nabarziey był zaprzątnięty gdzie indziey, aboby biegł, abo gdzie przystanął, abo pieszo, abo konno, aby iey hnet nie pozdrowił y nie uchylił czapki barzo powolnie. Kiedy przyszedł na niego czas miłości, wysługiwał się niektórym godnym paniom a pannom, znaiomym mi, wszelako z taką częścią a powolnością, iż namnieyszy szlachcic na iego dworze nie mógłby więcey uczynić. Za iego panowania wszelako zaczęli się szyrzyć wieldzy paszkwiłanci, a zwłaszcza niektórzy ze szlachty co bywalsi u dworu (których nie nazwę), którzy osobliwie zaczęli szkalować panie, y z grubsza, y po szczególe, nawet y co nawiętsze; z czego niektórzy popadli w otwarte deszpekta y barzo nie na dobrze im się to przygodziło: wszelako nie iżby przyznali się do rzeczy, bowiem przeczyli wszytkiemu; iakoż byłoby przyszło im na obrachunek, gdyby się byli przyznali, y król byłby im dał to sielnie uczuć, bowiem czepiali się nazbyt wielgich. Ini puszczali mimo uszu y cirpieli wręcz mnogość przytyków a uszczypków, iakie rzucano przy nich w powietrze, y tysiąc zniewag, które wypiiali słodziutko y nie ważyli się niiak odeprzeć, bowiem chodziło tu o gardło. W czym barzo często dziwowałem się takim ludziom, którzy imali się tak szkalować drugich, a pozwalali, aby w nos y w żywe oczy tak szkalowano ich samych. Ci, o których myślę, mieli wszelako reputacyą, iż byli mężni; wszelako w tym cirpieli ten afront słodziutko y nie piskali słowa. Przypominam sobie ieden paszkwił, który uczyniono przeciw barzo wielgiey paniey, wdowie piękney y bazo zacney, która chciała wydać się za iedno barzo wielgie xiążę, młode y urodziwe. Owo byli niektórzy (wiem ich dobrze), co, nie życząc sobie tego stadła, aby odmówić odeń owo xiążę, uczynili na nią paszkwił, nabarziey ohyzdny, iaki kiedy widziałem, gdzie ią przyrównywali do kilku wielgich k..ew starożytności, sławnych, barzo wszetecznych, y że ie wszytkie przewyższała razem. Ci sami, którzy uczynili ten paszkwił, pokazali go iey, powiedaiąc wszelako, iż pochodził od inych y że im go użyczono. Ów xiążę uźrzawszy go zadał im łgarstwo y rzekł mnogo zniewag, wręcz piiąc do tych, co go napisali; oni ścirpieli wszytko w milczeniu, mimo iż byli mężni a waleczni. Wszelako y tak dało to do myślenia xiążęciu, bowiem paszkwil przytaczał y wytykał iakoby palicem mnogo osobności; wżdy po dwóch leciech małżeństwo się dopełniło. Król był tak szlachetny a dobry, iż bynamniey nie sprzyiał takowym ludziom; ugwarzyć sobie parę trefnych stów z nimi na stronie - to, wierę, lubił, przedsię nie chciał, iżby pospólstwo się niemi raczyło, powiedaiąc, iż nie życzy, aby dwór iego, który iest naywspanialszy y nayświetnieyszy we wielgich y pięknych damach w całym świecie y za taki sławiony, był poniewierany a podawany w ohyzdę przez usta takowych pyskaczy a uszczypliwców; y że tak przystało mówić o kortezanach rzymiańskich, wenecyiańskich a z inych miesc, wszelako nie o dworze Francyey; y że ieśli lza iest to czynić, nie lza iest rozpowiedać o tym. Oto iako ów król był powolny białym głowom; wiem, iż w iego ostatnich dniach chciano przed nim osławić niektóre barzo wielgie y barzo urodziwe, y godne panie, iż zamieszały się w pewne barzo wielgie sprawy, które iego tyczyły; przedsię nie chciał temu zgoła uwierzyć y widział ie równie łaskawie iak wprzódy y zmarł z wielgą ich przychylnością y z wielgą ilością łez, iakie wylały na iego ciele. Owo przyszło im to zapłacić późni, gdy król Hendryk Trzeci po nim nastał, który z przyczyny nieiakich złych pogłosek, iakie mu o nich przyniesiono do Polszczy, nie dbał o nie za swoim powrotem tak, iako czynił wprzódzi; y tym, y inym, które wiem, okazał się barzo surowym cenzorem, co mu też nie przyczyniło ich miłości; tak iż mnimam, że po części niemało mu one zaszkodziły y przypomogły do iego złego losu y nieszczęścia. Mógłbych powiedzieć o tym coś szczegółowszego, wszelako poniecham: iedno to powiem, iż trzeba baczyć, iż biała głowa barzo iest z obyczaiu swego skłonna do zemsty; bowiem, iak bądź odwłóczy, zawżdy iey dokona; przeciwnie do przyrodzoney mściwości niektórych, która zrazu iest barzo paląca y gorąca y wzmaga się, zasię przez opóźnianie y odwłokę oziębia się y obraca w nicość. Oto dlaczego trzeba się iey strzec z pirwszego razu y wczas zapobiec iey ciosom; przedsię furia, zemstliwość a ustawiczność u białych głów trwaią do końca; rozumiem u niektórych, wżdy nie u wielu. Niektórzy chcieli wymówić króla za tę woynę, iaką wydawał paniom przez ich osławę, iż to było, aby poskromić a poprawić zło, iak gdyby w tym taka poprawa co pomogła; zważywszy, iż biała głowa iest takiey przyrody, iż, im więcey się iey tego zbrania, tym więcey iest k'temu chciwa, y próżno by się przy niey strażowało. Iakoż z doświadczenia widziałem, iż dla iego miłości nikt nie nawrócił się ze swego gościńca, iakim kroczył. Sam król miłował niektóre białe głowy, które wiem, z barzo wielgiemi powolnościami y sługiwał im z wielgą częścią, a zwłaszcza iedney barzo wielgiey a cudney xiężniczce, dla którey tak był rozgorzał przed swoią podróżą do Polszczy, iż zostawszy królem umyślił ią poiąć, mimo iż była zaślubiona wielgiemu a dzielnemu xiążęciu, wszelako zbuntowała się przeciw niemu y umknęła się do cudzoziemskiego kraiu, aby zebrać ludzi y wydać mu woynę; wszelako za powrotem do Francyey zmarło się iey w połogu. Śmierzć iedna przeszkodziła temu małżeństwu, bowiem król był wielgi rezolut: owo za pozwoleniem a dispensą papieską byłby ią zaślubił, których by mu nie odmówiono, iako tak wielgiemu monarsze y dla inych ieszcze rozmaitych racyów, które można sobie pomyśleć. Z inemi także wąchał się miłością, ba po to, żeby ie podać w osławę. Wiem iedną, na którey, za zgryzoty, iakie iey mąż mu wyrządził, y nie mogąc go dosięgnąć, pomścił się na żenie, osławiaiąc ią w przytomności wielu; wżdy taka pomsta była łagodna, bowiem miasto by ią miał uśmierzcić, dawał iey życie. Wiem iną, do którey, iż nazbyt się paskudziła y z przyczyny iedney pakości, iaką mu wyrządziła, umyślnie począł się zalecać y, bez wielgiey trudności w nakłonieniu, dał iey schadzkę w ogrodzie, gdzie nie omieszkała się stawić, wszelako nie chciał iey zgoła dotknąć (tak powiedaią niektórzy, wszelako dotknął iey barzo sumniennie), iedno chciał ią ukazać oczom ludzkim na targowisku, a potem wypędzić ią ze dworu z niesławą. Barzo był chciwy y żądny znać życie tey y owey y sondować ich chucie. Powiedaią też, iż niekiedy użyczał iaki kąszczek ze swoich zdobyczy swoim naypoufalszym. Ci, wierę, byli szczęśniacy; bowiem resztki po onych wielgich królach mogą ieno być barzo smaczne. Panie lękały się go barzo, iako widziałem; on też często dawał im napomnienia, abo sam, abo prosił królowey, swoiey matki, która sama z się dosyć była w tem nagła, wszelako nie iżby lubiła obmowce, iako to pokazałem wprzódzi na małych przykładach, iakiem przytoczył; przeciwko którym wszelako chocia była mruczna, co mogła uczynić inym, którzy dotykali żywego ciała y czci białogłowskiey? Ów król barzo był wzwyczaiony od swoiego młodego wieku wiedzieć opowieści o paniach, wierę, y ia sam opowiedziałem mu tę y ową, y sam ie opowiedał, ale barzo taiemnie, z obawy by królowa matka czego nie posłyszała, bowiem nie życzyła, aby opowiedał komu inemu iak iey, iżby mogła iąć się naprawy; bowiem, mimo iż rósł w lata y swobodę, nie straciła nad nim władzy. Owo też wiadomo mu było tak dobrze, iako one żyły na iego dworze y w królestwie (przynamniey niektóre), a zwłaszcza co większe, iak gdyby sam z niemi wszytkiemi miał był sprawę. Wżdy kiedy zdarzyło się, iż które świeżo na dwór przybyły, wówczas podchodząc ku nim barzo grzecznie a obyczaynie powiedał im wszelako ich sprawki tak wiernie a sumniennie, iż zdumiewały się we swoiem wnętrzu, skąd on dowiedział się onych nowinek, przecząc mu y wypieraiąc się wszelako wszytkiego. Y tak się tem zabawiaiąc, nie omieszkiwał w tych y w więtszych rzeczach roztaczać swoiego dowcipu tak górnie, iż miano go za nawiętszego króla, iaki był we Francyey od stu lat, iakom to wywiódł inedy, w rozdziele osobno o nim spisanym. Nie mówię przeto o nim więcey, mimo iż mógłby mi kto rzec, iż nie dość byłem szczodry w przykłady o nim naprzeciw temu przedmiotu y że godziło mi się więcey powiedzieć o tym, ieślibych co wiedział. Wierę, wiedziałbych więcey, y z nabarziey poufnych sprawek; wszelako nie chcę tu tak bez wszytkiego rozpowiedać nowinki ze dworu abo z inąd, a także, iż nie mógłbych tak dobrze ubrać a osłonić moich powiastek, aby nie doźrzano w ten zgorszenia a czyiey osławy. Owo bywałą one oszczerce czci białogłowskiey różnego rodzaiu. Iedne źle mówią o niektórych dla iakieyś pakości, iaką im uczyniły, chociayby były z nayskromnieyszych we świecie, y czynią z anioła pięknego a czystego, którym są, dyabła cale splugawionego złością: iako ieden godny szlachcic (znałem go y widywałem często), który dla lekkiego nieukontentowania, iakie barzo godna y cnotliwa pani mu wyrządziła, osławił ią barzo szpatnie, o co go się sielnie czepiano. Y powiedał: "Wiem dobrze, że naprawdę breszę, y nie zaprzeczam, iż ona dama iest barzo skromna y barzo cnotliwa, wszelako iaka bądź będzie ta, która by mnie by namniey we świecie obraziła, niechby była taka czysta a cnotliwa iako sama Dziewica Maryia, skoro inaczey nie mogę mieć z niey porachunku iako z mężczyzny, będę szkalował ią gorzey ledasznicy." Wszelako Bóg może się o taką rzecz pogniwać. Ine bywaią oszczerce, które, miłuiąc białe głowy y nie mogąc nic uzyskać od ich skromności, z urazy gadaią o nich iako o gamratkach; ba, ieszcze czynią y gorsze: powiedaią y głoszą, iż zyskali od nich to, co chcieli, wszelako poznawszy ie y postrzegłszy być nazbyt wszetecznemi poniechali ich. Siła znałem ze szlachty na naszych dworach takowego obyczaiu. Ine białe głowy bywaią, które z umysłu porzucaią swoich oblubieńców a bywalców swoiey łożnice, y hnet, wedle swoiey letkości a niestałości, omierżaią ich sobie a bierą inych w ich miesce: z czego owi galantowie, zgniwani a udręczeni, maluią światu a okrzykuią one niebożęta białe głowy nie trza powiedać iako, aż zgoła rozpowiedaią szczegółowe ich lascywie a wszeteczeństwa, iakie wespołek z nimi wyczyniali, y odkrywaią ich znamiona, iakie maią na nagiem ciele, iżby im snadniey uwierzono. Drudzy bywaią, którzy, rozgniwani na nie, iż daią tego inym, a im nie, szkaluią ie do zbytku y daią ie śledzić, szpiegować a strażować, aby w obliczu świata barziey umocnić swoią prawdę. Drudzy są, którzy, kąsani zazdrością, bez iney przyczyny, szkaluią tych, których one miłuią nabarziey y którzy ie miłuią y widuią z bliższa. Owo takie oszczerce nie są tak warte potępienia, iakoby się to zdało: bowiem trzeba to przyczyść miłowaniu a zazdrości, dwoygu rodzeństwa tey samey familiey. Ine bywaią oszczerce, które są tak zrodzone a wzwyczaione do złego mówienia, iż nimby mieli źle nie mówić o iakiey personie, radniey by źle mówili o sobie samych. Iako mnimacie, zali cześć białogłowska naydzie oszczędzenie w takiey gębie? Siła na naszych dworzech widziałem takich, którzy, lękaiąc się mówić o mężczyznach z obawy pomsty, następowali na ogon pięknym paniom, nie maiącym iney obrony iako ich łzy, żałoście a słowa. Iednako wielu znałem, którym to nie na dobre wyszło: bowiem darzyli się krewniacy, bratowie, przyiacioły, służki ich, wierę, y mężowie, którzy kazali wielu pożałować tego, a zżuć y połknąć swoie słowa. Prosto, gdybych chciał rozpowiedać o wszelakich odmianach potwarców białogłowskich, iakie się nachodzi, nigdy bych z tem nie skończył. Iednego smaku w amorach, iako widziałem, siła ludzi się trzymało: iż miłość taiemna nic nie iest warta, skoro nie iest co nieco uiawniona, ieśli nie wszytkim, to bogday co naypoufalszym przyiaciołom; a ieśli wszytkim nie można iey ogłosić, to przynamniey niechby się okazowała abo przez pamiątki a szarfeczki, abo przez suknie a barwy, abo uczynki rycerskie, iako to gonienia do pirzścienia, turnieie, maszkary, walki we szrankach, ba, wierę, y źrzetelne walki, kiedy iest czas woienny; zaiste wielgie barzo można mieć w tem ukontentowanie. Iakoż y prawda, na cóż by posłużyło wielgiemu hetmanowi, iżby uczynił piękną a wyborną sprawę woyenną y gdyby była przemilczana y nikt by o niey nie wiedział? Mnimam, iżby to była dlań żałość śmiertelna. Tak samo musi być y z miłośnikami, które miłuią w znamienitem miescu, powiedaią niektórzy. Tego mnimania był wielgi hetman pan Nemurski, zwierzciadło wszelakiego rycerstwa: bowiem ieśli kiedy iaki xiążę, pan, abo szlachcic szczęśliwy był w amorach, to, wierę, on. Nie szukał w tym rozkoszy, aby ie ukrywać swoim naypoufalszym przyiaciołom; iak bądź przed wieloma trzymał ie tak taiemnie, iż barzo niełacno można było co odgadnąć. Wierę, dla pań mężatych odkrycie takie iest barzo nieprzezpieczne; wszelako co do panien y wdów, mogących się wydać, mnieysza: bowiem pozór a osłona przyszłego małżenstwa kryią wszytko. Znałem na dworze barzo godnego szlachcica, który obsługiwał iedną barzo znamienitą panią; owo gdy raz pomiedzy iego kompanionami była rozmowa o ich lubkach y wszytcy się sprzysięgli, aby sobie odsłonić ich fawory, ów szlachcic nizacz nie chciał wyiawić swoiey, ieno wynalazł sobie iną skądinąd y tak ich wywiódł w pole, mimo iż było w drużynie iedno znaczne xiążę, które zaklinało go o to y podeźrzewało co nieco z onych taiemnych miłości; wszelako tamten w sercu sto razy przeklinał los, który go zmuszał nie wyiawić, iako ini czynili, swoiey dobrey fortuny, o którey milsza iest rozpowiedać iako o złey. Inego takoż znałem, barzo dwornego kawalera, który na skutek pysznienia się zbyt swobodnego, z iakiem, tak przez oznaki, iako też słowa y uczynki, wyiawił swoią panią, o którey radniey mu było zmilczyć, o włos nie był ubity w zasadzce, którey wszelako uszedł; wey nie uszedł iney, dla inego przedmiotu, z którey wynikła dla niego śmierzć. Byłem na dworze za czasu króla Franciszka Drugiego, gdy grof Sentaniański zaślubił we Fontenełbie młodą Bordeżankę. Nazaiutrz, gdy nowożeniec poiawił się na kownatach króla, każdy z nim zaczął swoie zaczypki, iako iest obyczay; miedzy którymi był ieden wielgi pan, barzo dzielny, który go zapytał, ile poczt uiechał. Nowożeniec odparł: "Pięć." Trefunkiem był tam obecny ieden godny szlachcic, sekretarz, będący barzo w łasce u iedney barzo wielgiey xiężniczki, którey nie nazwę, który rzekł, iż to nie było nic na tak piękną drogę, iaką iachał, y na tak piękną pogodę, bowiem było to w lecie. Ów wielgi pan mu rzekł: "Ha! przez Boga! wam, wierę, trza by snadź kuropatwów." - "Czemu nie? - odparł sekretarz. - Dalibóg, ustrzeliłem ich dwanaście w iedney dobie, w naypięknieyszey bruzdce, iaka tu iest w okolicy, ba, możebna, we Francyey." Któż owo był zdumiony? Wierę, ów pan, bowiem przez to dowiedział się tego, co podeźrzewał od długszego czasu; za czym, że to był sielnie rozmiłowany w tey xiężniczce, barzo mocno się stropił, iż tak długo polował w tym miescu, a nigdy nic nie ubił, zasię drugi był tak szczęśliwy w tym spotkaniu a obławie. Ów pan skrył to zrazu w sobie, wszelako z czasem, hoduiąc swoią mękę, nadziewał się mu ią odpłacić ciepło a kryiomie,gdyby nie iedno rozważenie, którego nie powiem; ba zawżdy chował k'niemu iakowąś głuchą nieprzyiaźń. Y gdyby ów sekretarz był dobrze na to wspomniał, nie byłby się tak chłubił swemi łowami, ale radniey trzymał ie w wielgiem sekrecie, a zwłaszcza przy tak szczęśliwem powodzeniu, z czego omal nie przyszło do swarów a zgorszenia. Cóż powiedzieć o iednym szlachcicu we świecie, który, dla iakoweyś pakości wyświadczoney mu od iego paniey, był tak bezecny, iż szedł zdradzić mężowi malowidło, iakie mu dała, by ie nosił na szyi, z czego mąż był barzo strapiony y mniey rad widział swoią żenę, mimo iż umiała ubarwić tę rzecz iako tam mogła. Ieszcze wiele gorsze uczynił ieden wielgi pan, znaiomy mi, który, rozgniwany iakąś psotą, którą mu wypłatała iego lubka, poszedł grać y przegrał w kości konterfekt iey z iednym ze swoich żołnirzów, bowiem miał wielgą szarżę w woysku pieszem; o czym się dowiedziała y omal nie rozpukła się ze złości, y barzo się tym zgniwała. Królowa matka dowiedziała się o tem, y połaiała go znacznie, iako iż wzgarda była nadto wielgą iść tak rzucać na los kości konterfekt piękney y godney paniey. Wszelako ów pan upiększył tę rzecz, powiedaiąc, iż z oney gry wyłączył pergament zawarty wewnątrz y ieno postawił puzdro, które go kryło, będące ze złota y zbogacone kamieńmi. Widziałem często, iako owa dama y ów pan wiedli sprzeczkę o to barzo uciesznie, y nieraz uśmiałem się stąd do rozpuku. Powiem tedy iedną rzecz: iż bywaią białe głowy, y widziałem z takich nieiedne, które lubuią się w tem, aby ie w amorach gnębiono, tyrmoszono, bito zgoła, y łacniey się ie ziedna takowym strychem niżeli łagodnem świadczeniem, tak właśnie iako niektóre fortyce, które dobywa się siłą, ine zasię łaskawością; wszelako nierade nawidzą być lżone a okrzykiwane za k..wy: bowiem niekiedy słowa obrażała gorzey niż uczynki. Sylla nigdy nie chciał przebaczyć miestu Atenom, póki ich nie obrócił w perzynę od góry do dołu, nie za uporczywość, z iaką mu stawiały czoło, ieno dlatego iż tameczni mieszkance na murach pisali nań haniebne rzeczy y dotknęli do żywa cześć iego żeny Metelli. W niektórych miescach po świecie, których nie nazwę przy utarczkach a obleganiu fortyc żolnirze hańbili sobie iedni drugim cześć dwóch swoich zwierzchnych xiężniczek, aż zgoła gadali sobie wzaiem: ,,Twoia dobrze wytrząsa zadkiem." - ,,A twoia zasię nie, boby się iey rozleciał." Dla tych przezwisk a uszczypków xiężniczki podżegały swoich ludzi, aby mścili się a czynili okrucieństwa, ba y dla inych powodów, iako to widziałem. Słyszałem, iż główna przyczyna, dla którey królowa węgierska nabarziey zażegła one piękne ognie w Pikardyey y inych stronach Francyey, to był appetyt na paru pyskaczy a omowców, którzy gwarzyli pospolicie o iey miłościach y śpiewali w głos y wszędzie gdzie mogli: ''Hey, hey, szczyra krowa ''Węgierska królowa! piosenkę, wierę, szpatną y sielnie trącącą pastuchem y chamem. Katon nigdy nie mógł cirpieć. Cezara, od czasu gdy stało się tak: kiedy byli w senacie y radzono przeciw Katylinie y iego sprzysiężeniu, y podeźrzewano Cezara bawiącego podczas na oney radzie, przyniesiono do rzeczonego Cezara potaiemnie pismo posłane mu od Serwilli, siestry Katona, w którem była namowa abo schadzka na wspólne spanie. Katon, ani śniąc o tym, ieno węsząc porozumienie owego Cezara z Katyliną, zakrzyknął w głos, iżby senat dał rozkaz okazania przedmiotu, o którym mowa. Cezar, pod tym przymusem, okazał ów liścik, przez co cześć siestry tamtego sielnie była podana na zgorszenie a omowę. Możecie tedy mnimać, czy ów Katon, mimo iż zawżdy przybierał oblicze, iakoby nienawidził Cezara z przyczyny rzeczy publiczney, czy mógł go zresztą miłować zważywszy szpatną tę przygodę? To nie było wszelako z winy Cezara, bowiem nie lza mu było inak, ieno musiał okazać to pismo; inaczey ważyłby głowę. Owo mnimam, iż Serwilla nie miała doń gniewu o to; iakoż, w rzeczy, nie zaniechali tych swoich amorów, z których począł się Brutus, o którym powiedali, iż Cezar był mu oćcem; wszelako źle mu odpłacił, iż go tamten wydał na świat. Tak te białe głowy oddalać się możnym na wiele narażaią się nieprzezpieczeństw y ieśli dobywaią od nich fawory, szarże a dostatki, wierę, drogo ie opłacaią. Słyszałem o iedney paniey, piękney, godney y z zacnego domu, przedsię nie tak wielgiego iako ieden wielgi pan barzo w niey rozmiłowany; owo, nalazłszy ią iednego dnia samą w kownacie ze swemi niewiastami, siedzącą na łożu, po nieiakiey pogwarce y słówkach miłosnych ów pan iął się ią ściskać y łagodną przemocą położył ią na grzbiecie; po czym przeszedł do wielgiego szturmu; zasię ona, cirpiąc to z nieznacznym y przychylnym oporem, rzekła mu: "Ha! to iest sroga rzecz, iż wy, wielgie panowie, nie możecie się strzymać, by nie używać waszey powagi a swey woley przeciw nam, poślednieyszym. Gdybyż bogday milczenie było wam tako przyrodzone iako swoboda mówienia, bylibyście barzo godni pożądania a wybaczenia. Proszę was tedy, panie, zachowaycie w sekrecie to, co czynicie, y lituycie się moiey cześci." Oto są zwyczayne słówka, iakiemi ratuią się damy poślednieysze względem swoich zwierzchnych: "Ha! panie, baczcież bogday na moią cześć!" Ine powiedaią: "Ha! panie, ieśli to ogłosicie, przydzie mi iuż hnet zginąć; chrońcież, prze Boga, moią cześć!" I ne powiedaią:"Panie, byleście słowa nie rzekli y byle moia cześć ostała zdrowa, nie stoię o resztę"; iakoby chcąc powiedzieć przez to, iż można czynić ile się chce, byle taiemnie; y byle świat o niczym się nie dowiedział, nie sądzą się być zniesławione. Co nawiętsze a wspaniałe damy powiedaią do swoich poślednieyszych galanów: "Strzeżcie się pisnąć o tym słowo, by chocia iedno, inaczey o głowę twoią idzie; dam cię we worze rzucić do wody abo cię każę zabić, abo dam ci członki uciąć"; y ine takie y podobne pogróżki powiedaią: bowiem nie masz białey głowy, iakiey bądź godności by była, która by chciała być osławioną abo ciąganą by namniey przez mężczyźńskie ięzory. Owo bywaią niektóre tak nieroztropne abo szalone, abo opętane miłością, iż bez tego, by mężczyźni ie o co winili, samie się osławiaią: iako była niedawno temu iedna barzo cudna y godna pani, z zacnego domu. W tey rozmiłował się ieden znaczny pan, a potem nacieszył się z nią y darował iey barzo piękny a bogaty naramiennik, gdzie on y ona byli barzo wdzięcznie skonterfektowani: owóż ona była tak nieroztropna, iż zwyczaynie nosiła go na ramieniu nagiem, ponad łokciem: przedsię iednego dnia mąż, leżąc z nią w łożu, trefunkiem nalazł ów naramiennik y zaźrzał weń, w czym nalazł przyczynę, aby się iey zbyć gwałtowną śmierzcią. Cóż za nieroztropna biała głowa! Znałem niegdy iedno barzo wielgie xiążę panuiące, które miawszy miłośnicę, iedną z naypięknieyszych na dworze, przez przeciąg trzech lat, po upływie których trzeba mu było podiąć podróż na iakowąś wyprawę, zanim odiachał, hnet rozmiłował się znacznie w iedney xiężniczce tak barzo piękney a godney, iaka kiedy żywa była; owo aby iey okazać, iż porzucił swoią wcześnieyszą miłośnicę dla niey, y chcąc ią barzo uczcić a obsłużyć, nie troszcząc się o pamięć tamtey dał iey przed odiazdem wszytkie wstążeczki, klenoty, pirzścionki, portrety, naramienniki a ine wdzięczne pamiąteczki, które ta dawna była mu dała. Z tych niektóre gdy tamta uźrzała a postrzegła, omal nie pękła z gniwu, y zgoła nie zmilczaiąc o tym; bowiem osławiaiąc siebie rada była, iż tamte podaie w osławę. Mnimam, iż gdyby tamta xiężniczka nie była zmarła, ów xiążę za powrotem ze swey podróży byłby ią zaślubił. Znałem ine xiążę, wżdy nie tak wielgie, które w czas swego pirwszego stadła y wdowieństwa ięło się miłować iedną barzo cudną y poczciwą panienkę we świecie, którey uczynił czasu ich amorów a lubych igrów barzo piękne podarki w naszyinikach, pirzścionkach, kamieniach y inych pięknych stroiach, w których miedzy inemi było barzo piękne y bogate źwierzciadło z iego konterfektem. Owoż ów xiążę zaślubił iedną barzo cudną y godną xiężniczkę we świecie, która wypędziła mu smak pirwszey miłośnicy, mimo iż nic nie ustępowała iedna drugiey co do piękności. Owa tedy xiężniczka poty namawiała a dopraszała się u swoiego pana małżonka, aż posłał do swoiey dawney lubki żądać wszytko, co iey kiedy dał naypięknieyszego a naywybornieyszego. Ona dama wielgie uczuła stąd ukłucie w sercu; wszelako miała serce tak górne y tak wspaniałe, mimo iż nie była xiężniczka, wszelako z iednego z nayzacnieyszych domów Francyey, iż mu odesłała wszytko co naypięknieysze y naywybornieysze, w czym było y źwierzciadło z malowidłem tegoż xiążęcia, wszelako wprzódzi, aby go lepiey ozdobić, wzięła piora y inkaustu y dorobiła mu na nim wielgie rogi w samiutkim pośrzodku czoła; y oddaiąc wszytko szlachcicowi rzekła mu: "Masz, móy przyiacielu, zanieś wszytko twoiemu panu y donieś, że mu posyłam wszytko, co mi dał, y nic mu nie odięłam ani dodałam, iedno iż on sam z się przybrał sobie co nieco od nieiakiego czasu; y powiedz oney piękney xiężniczce, iego żenie, która tyle nastawała nań, aby żądał ode mnie z powrotem to, co mi dał, że gdyby ieden pan we świecie (nazywaiąc go po imieniu, iako wiem) uczynił był tak samo iey pani matce y zażądał od niey y odiął to, co iey dał za to, iż często z nią sypiał, iako dar za miłość a rozkoszkę, byłaby, wierę, równie uboga w klenoty a kamienie niczym pirwsza lepsza panna dworska; owo iey głowa teraz iest barzo ozdobiona niemi na koszt onego pana a kupra swoiey matki, inaczey teraz chadzałaby co dnia do ogrodu rwać kwiaty ku swoiey ozdobie miast onych kamieni; owo niechże sobie zrobi z nich pasztety a frykasy; opuszczam ie iey." Kto znał ową pannę, hnet mnimał ią być zdolną takowego postępku, iakoż sama mi to powtórzyła, ile że była barzo swobodna w słowiech; wszelako omal iż na złe iey się to nie przygodziło, tak ze strony męża, iak y żeny, iż ią w takową ohyzdę podała, w czym tamtą wszelako ganiono, powiedaiąc, iż to była iey wina, iż tak do żałości a rozpaczy przywiędła tę ubogą pannę, która barzo sumniennie zapracowała na one podarki w pocie swoiego ciała. Owa panienka, iako iż była z naycudnieyszych a naypowabnieyszych swoiego czasu, mimo iż tak pozwoliła swoiego ciałka onemu xiążęciu, hnet wydała się za iednego barzo bogatego, wszelako nierównego iey z rodu; tak iż iednego dnia, gdy sobie zaczęli wyrzucać iedno drugiemu zaszczyty, iakie sobie wyrządzili, iż się zaślubili wzaiem, w czym ona, która była z tak wielgiego domu, iż go poślubiła, on. iey odparł: "Wżdy ia więcey zrobiłem dla was niż wy dla mnie: bowiem sam zbytem się cześci, aby wam waszą cześć przywrócić"; chcąc napomknąć przez to, iż skoro straciła ią będąc panną, on iey ią przywrócił poiąwszy ią za żenę. Słyszałem y wiem to z dobrego miesca, iż gdy król Franciszek Pirwszy opuścił panią Szato-Bryianową, swoią miłośnicę barzo ulubioną, aby wziąć panią Destampinę, z domu Helównę (którą pani regentka wzięła z sobą za iedną z panien dworskich y przywiedła ią królowi Franciszkowi za iego powrotem z Iszpaniey do Bordo), którą wziął za miłośnicę y porzucił rzeczoną panią Szato-Bryianową, iako to ieden gwóźdź wysadza drugi, pani Destampina prosiła króla, iżby odebrał rzeczoney paniey Szato-Bryianowey wszytkie co naypięknieysze klenoty, które iey dał, nie dla ceny a wartości, bowiem podczas perły a kamienie nie miały tego waloru, iakiego nabyły od późnieysza, iedno dla miłości pięknych godeł, które były tam położone, wyciśnięte a wyryte, które królowa Nawarry, iego siestra, obmyślała y ułożyła: bowiem była w tym barzo bystra pani. Król Franciszek przychylił się do prośby y przyrzekł, iż to uczyni: iakoż uczynił; owo, gdy k'temu posłał do niey szlachcica, aby ich zażądać, udała hnet chorą y oddaliła szlachcica, iżby wrócił za trzy dni, y że otrzyma, czego żąda. Tymczasem ze złości posiała po złotnika y kazała mu stopić wszytkie te klenoty bez baczności y poszanowania na piękne godła, iakie były na nich wyryte; zasię potem, gdy ów szlachcic wrócił, dała mu wszytkie klenoty, zmnienione y przedzierzgnięte w sztaby złote. "Idźcie - rzekła - zanieście to królowi y powiedzcie mu, że skoro podobało mu się odwołać to, co mi dał tak szczodrze, iż mu to oddalę y odsyłam w sztabach złota. Co zasię do godeł, tak ie dobrze wyryłam y wycisnęłam w moiey pamięci y są mi tam tak drogie, iż nie mogłam dozwolić, aby niemi rozrządzał, używał ich i miał z nich radość kto iny aniżeli ia sama." Kiedy król otrzymał wszytko, one sztaby y poselstwo tey paniey, nie rzekł nic więcey iedno to: "Odnieście iey wszytko. To, com uczynił, to nie było dla ceny, bowiem byłbych iey oddał dwa razy więcey, ieno dla miłości godeł; y skoro ie tak zniweczyła, nie chcę tego złota y odsyłam iey: wżdy okazała w tym więcey wspaniałości y męstwa, niżbym mnimał, iż można naleźć u białey głowy." Serce niewiasty ślachetney, zranione y tak wzgardzone, zdolne iest wielgich rzeczy. Owe xiążęta, które dopuszczaią takowego odwołania darów, nie czynią tak, iako uczyniła raz pani Niewierska, z domu Burbonów, córka pana Monpensira, która była w swoiem czasie barzo roztropną, barzo cnotliwą a piękną xiężniczką y za taką miana we Francyey y w Iszpaniey, gdzie hodowała się iakiś czas z królową Elizabetą Francuską iako iey podczaszyni, daiąc iey pić, ile że królową obsługiwały iey panie y panny, y każda miała swoią szarżę, iako my szlachta dokoła naszych królów. Owa xiężniczka wydała się za grofa Deł, syna pierworodnego pana Niewierskiego, będąc godną iego, a zasię on barzo godnym iey, bowiem był to ieden z pięknych a powabnych xiążąt swoiego czasu; y dlatego miłowały go a zabiegały się on różne piękne a godne u dworu, a miedzy inemi iedna, która była taka, a przy tym pani wielgiego dowcipu y cale obrotna. Zdarzyło się, iż iednego dnia zdiął żenie z palica pirzścień barzo ładny, z dyamentem wartym od tysiąc pięćset do dwóch tysięcy talerów, który królowa Iszpaniey dała iey przy odieździe. Ów xiążę widząc, iż iego lubka chwaliła mu go barzo y okazywała nań ochotę, on, który był barzo szczodry a wspaniały, dał go iey skwapliwie, pozwalając iey mnimać, iż wygrał go w grę w piłkę: nie odrzuciła go y wzięła go barzo poufnie, y przez miłość dla niego nosiła go zawżdy na palicu; tak iż pani Niewierska, którey iey mąż podał do wierzenia, iż przegrał go w piłkę abo iż był zastawiony, uźrzała hnet ten pirzścionek w rękach oney panny, którą wiedziała być miłośnicą iey męża. Była tak pomiarkowana y tak władna nad sobą, iż, zmieniaiąc iedynie barwę y źrąc się pomału na wnętrzu, nie okazuiąc nic inszego, obróciła głowę w iną stronę y nigdy nie rzekła słowa ani mężowi, ani iego miłośnicy. W czym barzo poczęła sobie chwalebnie, iż nie czyniła piekielnicy ani nie zgniwała się y nie podała w osławę oney panienki, iako siła inych wiadomych mi byłoby tak uczyniło, daiąc całey kompaniey radość y okazyią do pogwarek y osławy. Oto iako pomiarkowanie w takich sprawach iest barzo potrzebne y barzo dobre; a także, iż bywa w tym szczęście y nieszczęście iako indziey: wżdy bywaią takie panie, które ledwo ważyłyby się przestąpić abo nadwerężyć by namniey we świecie swoiey czci abo posmakować grzychu by na mały koniuszczek palca, a iuż ie hnet okrzyczą y rozniesą a oszkaluią wszędy. Ine bywaią, które pełnemi żaglami żegluią po morzu y słodkich wodach Wenery y z nagiem ciałem a wyprężone płyną po niem krzepkiemi poskoki, y igraią swoiem ciałkiem, y nawiguią ku Cyprowi, do świątyni Wenery y do iey ogrodów, y raczą się tam do smaku; ba dyabeł wie, ieśli kto co mówi o nich, nie więcey, niż gdyby się wcale nie były narodziły. Tako fortuna powolna iest iednym, a nieżyczliwa drugim we czci a dobrey sławie; iako widywałem siła takich za mego czasu y teraz są ieszcze ine żywe. Za czasu króla Karola uczyniono we Fontenełbie paszkwił bardzo szpatny a gorszący, gdzie nie oszczędzano ani xiężniczek, ani co nawiętszych pań, ani inych. Którego prawdziwy sprawca gdyby był poznany, wierę, nie barzo byłoby przezpiecznie z iego skórą. Także w Bloiey, gdy dopełniano małżenstwa królowey Nawarry z królem, iey małżonkiem, podrzucono tam pismo wieldze gorszące przeciw iedney barzo wielgiey paniey; którego pisma sprawcy nie można było odkryć; wszelako siła było niem obiętych dzielnych a sierdzitych kawalerów, którzy odkazywali się sielnie y wiele rzucali pogróżek, ba w szczyre powietrze. Wiele inych też pisem takich podrzucono, tak iż ciągle z tym ieno było do czynienia, tak za tego panowania, iako za panowania króla Hendryka Trzeciego, z których, miedzy inemi,iedno było bardzo ohyzdne, złożone kształtem przyśpiewki y pod takt kuranta, którego tańczono podczas na dworze, y przeto śpiewany był między paźmi a lokaystwem po cichu y z głośna. Za czasu króla Hendryka Trzeciego stało się wiele gorsze: bowiem szlachcic, którego wiem z nazwiska y znałem, przyniósł iednego dnia swoiey miłey xiążkę z malowidłami, gdzie było trzydzieści dwie wielgich y śrzednich pań ze dworu, wymalowanych goło z natury, ligaiących a igraiących sobie smaczne ze swemi służkami, wymalowanemi tak samo y w naturze. Nieiedna tam była, która miała dwu abo trzech służków: ta więcey, owa mniey; y one trzydzieści dwie pań wyobrażały więcey niż siedm dwaścia figur Aretyna, każda odmienną od drugiey. Osoby były tak dobrze przedstawione y naturalnie, iż zdawało się, że mówią y czynią tę rzecz; iedne rozdziane y cale nagie, ine ubrane w też same suknie, stroiki, przybory a ozdóbki, iakie naszały y w iakich widywano ie niekiedy. Toż samo mężczyźni. Prosto, xiążka była tak zmyślnie uczyniona y wymalowana, iż nic nie można było iey przyganić; iakoż y kosztowała ośm do dziewięciset talerów y była cala iluminowana. Owa dama pokazała ią y użyczyła iednego dnia iney swoiey kompanionce a wielgiey druhini, żyiącey w stateczney kompaniey a poufalstwie z iedną wielgą panią, która była zamieszczona w tey xiędse, ba, iedną z naytrefniey y nayzuchwaley wyobrażonych; tedy, iako iż do niey przynależała, odkryła swoiey paniey wszytko. Tamta, która była wszytkiego ciekawa, chciała uźrzeć oną rzecz, wraz z iną wielgą damą, swoią krewniaczką, którą barzo miłowała: za czym zaprosiła ią na festyn onego widoku. Tamta pani równie była pomieszczona w onych malowidłach jako y ine. Oglądanie dokonało się barzo szczegółowie y z wielgą starannością, karta po karcie, nie miiaiąc ani iedney lekce, tak iż strawiły na to dobre dwie godzin po obiedzie. Nuż ona, miasto żołądkować się a boczyć, dopiroż zacznie się cieszyć z, nich a podziwiać, a sielnie się przypatrować y iątrzyć się tak w swoich zmysełkach chutliwych a lubieżnych, iż ięły się całować miedzy sobą niby gołąbeczki a ściskać, a obłapiać y co więcey ieszcze, bowiem były miedzy sobą wzwyczaione do tych igrów barzo ustawicznie. One dwie damy były w tym barziey mężne a stateczne y wytrwałe niźli iedna, o którey mi mówiono, która widząc iednego dnia z dwiema ze swoich przyiaciółek też samą xięgę, tak była olśniona y popadła w takową extazę chuci a żarkiey pożądliwości ku naśladownictwu onych lasciwnych postaci, iż ledwie miała moc ku pozieraniu do czwartego obrazka, wżdy przy piątym upadła zemdlona. Oto, wierę, straszliwe zemdlenie! Barzo przeciwne onemu u Oktawiey, siestry Cezara Augusta, która słysząc iednego dnia, iak Wergili wygłaszał trzy wirsze, które uczynił na śmierzć iey syna Marcela (za które darowała mu trzy tysiące talerów, za same trzy ieno), zemdlała na miescu. Co to była za miłość, ba inszego rodzaiu! Słyszałem niegdy (byłem podczas na dworze), iż iedno wielgie xiążę we świecie, stare y barzo szedziwe, y które po stracie żeny barzo strzemięźliwie trwało we wdowieństwie, ile że go k'temu skłaniała wielgą świątobliwość obyczaiu, chciało wniść w ponowne stadło z iedną barzo cudną, cnotliwą y młodą xiężniczką. Owo, że przez dziesięć lat swoiego wdowieństwa nie był się tknął białey głowy y lękaiąc się, iż zapomniał iey użytku (iak gdyby to była sztuka, którą się zapomina), y boiąc się zniesławić pirwszey nocy po ślubie y nic grzecznego nie dokazać, chciał się k'temu wypróbować; za czym pozyskał sobie piniądzmi iedną urodną młodą dziewczynę, prawicę, iako ta żena, którą miał poiąć: ieszcze powiedaią, iż wybrał taką, by przypominała nieco z rysów twarzy iego przyszłą. Fortuna była mu tak życzliwa, iż okazało się, że nie przepomniał ieszcze swoich starych nauk; y próba ta poszła mu tak szczęśliwie, iż śmiały y wesół poszedł do szturmu na fortycę swoiey żeny, z czego odniósł piękne zwycięstwo a wielgie mnimanie u ludzi. Owa próba była szczęśliwsza niźli próba iednego szlachcica znanego mi z nazwiska, który był barzo młody y niezdara, wszelako ociec iego chciał go ożenić. Zamierzył tedy hnet uczynić próbę, aby wiedzieć, żali będzie wdzięcznym towarzyszem dla swoiey żeny; ku temu na kilka miesięcy wprzód wyszukał iakowąś piękną rozkosznicę, którey kazał przychodzić co poobiedzia do króliczarni swego oćca, bowiem to bylo w lecie, y tam w chłodzie drzew zielonych a źrzódła folgował sobie y wygadzał ze swoią panną, aż wióry leciały: tak, iż nie obawiał się, aby się miał popisać z żeną gorzey inego samca. Przedsię zdarzyło się nagorsze, iż w wieczór po ślubie, pokładszy się kole żeny, nie mógł nic zdziałać. Ktoż owo był stropiony? Wierę, on sam, y iął przeklinać swoią sztukę zdradziecką, która mu chybiła, y miesce, w którem był; po czym czyrpiąc iakowąś odwagę rzekł do swey żeny: "Moia duszko, nie wiem, co to ma być, bowiem każdego dnia srogie dziwy czyniłem w króliczarni mego oćca"; y opowiedział iey swoie bohatyrstwa. "Śpiymy, duszko, tak rozumiem, zasię iutro po obiedzie zawiodę cię w tamto miesce, gdzie uźrzysz iną zabawę." Co też uczynił y żenie iego wyszło na dobre; z czego odtąd na dworze urosło przysłowie: "Ha! gdybychmy się naleźli w króliczarni mego oćca, uźrzałabyś, com iest mocen uczynić." Można mmmać, iż bóg ogrodów, iegomość Priapus, y faunowie, y satyry wszeteczne, które przewodzą po lesiech, wspiraią tam dobrych kompanów y sprzyiaią im w ich uczynkach a działaniach. Alić wszytkie próby nie są równe sobie y nieiednaki maią skutek: tako, co do igrów Wenusowych, widywałem y słyszałem o wielu tęgich zapaśnikach, iż musieli odnawiać swoie nauki y umacniać świadectwa, kiedy przyszli do wielgiey szkoły. Bowiem iedni abo są nazbyt wrzący, a hnet iuż ostygli, iako iż takowa przyroda gorącości a zimna zdeymuie ich z nagła; ini znowuż gubią się w zachwyceniu, iż takie nawiętsze dobro dzierżą w swoich ramionach; ini robią się lękliwi; ini zasię z nagła miękną, nie wiedząc sami dlaczego; ini cirpią na urzeknięcie przyrodzenia. Prosto, tyle bywa niespodzianych przeszkód, które w tym się zdarzaią, iż gdybych chciał ie tu rozpowiedać, długo bych, wierę, nie skończył. Zdaię się w tym na wielu ludzi żeniatych y inych żeglarzów po wodach miłości, którzy umieliby o tym powiedzieć sto razy więcey ode mnie. Takowe próby są dobre mężczyznom wszelako, nie białym głowam; iako słyszałem opowieść o iedney matce, znamienitey paniey, która, maiąc córkę iedyną y barzo iey drogą y przyrzekłszy ią iednemu godnemu szlachcicowi w małżenstwo, zanimby ią do tego dopuściła y lękaiąc się, iżby mogła nie znieść tey pirwszey y ciężkiey przeprawy (iako iż powiedano owego szlachcica barzo tęgim w sobie y srogiey proporcyey), dała ią wprzód wyprobować iednemu młodemu paziowi, dosyć wyrośniętemu, z iakie dwanaście razy, powiedaiąc, iż ieno pierwsze otwarcie iest przykre do dokonania y że, skoro uczyni się zrazu ono mnieysze i bardziey łagodne, łacniey potem ścirpi y duższe; iakoż stało się tak, y, możebna, było w tym co nieco słuszności. Ona próba iest ieszcze bardziey przystoyna y mniey gorsząca iak ina, o którey powiedano mi raz we Włoszech, o iednym oćcu, który ożenił swego syna ieszcze młodego głupka, z barzo cudną panną. Owo ten głupek nic nie umiał iey uczynić, ani pirwszey, ani drugiey nocy po ślubie; zasię gdy ociec pytał syna y synowey, iako im się darzyło w małżenstwie y czy zeń triumphowali, odparli iedno y drugie: "Niente." - "Z czegóż to poszło?" - zapytał swego syna. Odpowiedział cale przygłupio, iż nie wie, iakoby trzeba czynić. Za czym wziął syna za iedną rękę a synowę za drugą y zawiódł oboie do kow- naty, y rzekł im: "Owo tedy pokażę wam, iako trzeba czynić." Y ułożył synową w iednym końcu łoża y kazał iey rozszyrzyć dobrze nogi; po czym rzekł do syna: "Oto bacz ieno pilnie, iako ia to czynię"; y rzekł do synowey: "Nie ruszay się; nie będzie to bolało." Y kładnąc swóy pięknie rozwity członek do wewnątrz rzekł: "Baczże dobrze, iako ia czynię y iako powiadam: dentro, fuero, dentro, fuero", y powtórzył wielekroć te dwa słowa, posuwaiąc się naprzód a umykaiąc, wszelako niezupełnie na zewnątrz. Zasię po onych częstych poruszaniach a słowach "dentro" a "fuero", kiedy przyszło do spełnienia czynu, zaczął wołać nagle a chybko: "Dentro, dentro, dentro, dentro", aż póki nie dokonał. Dyableż bylo ono "fuero"! Owo tak, mnimaiąc odegrywać bakałarza, spełnił ze wszytkim cudzołóstwo ze swą synową, która, czy to że udawała głupią, czy, lepiey powiedziawszy, chytrą, barzo dobrze czuła się przy tym uczynku, wierę, przy inych, takie iey świadczyli ociec y syn, y ini, możebna, aby iey lepiey wpoić tę lekcyią, którey nie chciał iey nauczyć na wpół a po części, ieno aż do samey doskonałości. Wżdy insza lekcyia też nic nie iest warta. Słyszałem to od wielu bywałych miłośników y szczęściarzy, iż nierzadko widywali białe głowy tak zemdliwe y popadaiące w spazma w czas onych słodkich poruszeń miłosnych; wszelako dość łacno powracały do się; iakoż wiele ich, kiedy przydzie do tego punktu, wykrzykuią: "Ha! umiram!" Mnimam, iż ono umiranie iest im barzo słodkie. Ine bywaią, które zawracaią oczy w głowie od tey lubości, iakoby miały zamrzeć wielgą śmierzcią y osuwaiąc się iakoby ze wszytkim bezczułe y nieruchawe. O inych słyszałem, które sztywnieią y napinaią tak gwałtownie swoie nerwy, żyły y członki, iż wynika stąd iakoby tężec; o iedney to słyszałem, która była temu tak podana, iż nie mogła się z tego uleczyć. Inym zasię kości przy tym tak trzaskaią, iakoby ie im nastawiano z iakiego złomienia. Mówiąc o tych omdleniach, słyszałem o iedney, iż kiedy iey galan obracał ią na iakieiś walizie, skoro przyszło ku słodkiemu końcu, zaniemogła w taki sposób, iż opadła na kofer z rozkraczonymi nogami y wcisnęła się tak między kofer a obicie przy ścienie, iż kiedy starała się stamtąd wydobyć y iey przyiaciel iey pomagał, weszła iakowaś kompania, która uźrzała ią tak, daiącą obraz rosochatego drzewa, y mogła swobodnie co nieco oglądać z iey dobytku a gospodarstwa (wszytko było wszelako barzo piękne); za czym trzeba iey było pokryć tę sprawę, iż ów popchnął ią w igrach za walizę, y okazać pięknem omamieniem iakoby nigdy z nią nie miał sprawy. Owa pani w więtszem była nieprzezpieczeństwie niźli ina, o którey słyszałem, a którą iey przyiaciel trzymał w uściśnieniu y wzutą na się na kraiu łóżka; owo kiedy przyszło ku słodkiemu końcu, gdy on kończył y nazbyt się wyprężył (miał trefunkiem nowe trzewiki ze ślizgiemi podeszwami), y wsparłszy się na ołowianych taflach, któremi izba była wyłożona, które są barzo sposobne do pośliznięcia, iął się osuwać a ślizgać, nie mogąc się zatrzymać, tak iż kaftanem, który miał cały okryty blaszkami, poorał w szpetnym sposobie brzuch, pagórek, rzecz samą a uda swoiey paniey, iż, rzeklibyście, kot ią podrapał pazurami; co tak doięło ona damę, iż wydała wielgi krzyk, którego nie mogła w sobie stłumić. Wżdy nalepsze było, iż ta dama, iako że to było w lecie y było barzo gorąco, przybrała się w stróy nieco barziey nieskromny aniżeli po ine razy, bowiem miała ieno koszulę pięknie białą y płaszcz z białego hatłasu na niey, bez gatek; tak iż ów szlachcic, pośliznąwszy się tak szpetnie, zatrzymał się właśnie nosem, usty a brodą na przyrodzie swoiey lubki, a właśnie świeżo była omazana iego poliwką, którą po dwakroć iuż wlał iey do wnętrza y napełnił tak sumniennie, iż wystąpiła a przelała się za brzegi, za czym ubabrał sobie nos, gębę y wąsy, rzekłbyś, iż świeżo pomydlił sobie brodę; z czego owa pani, zapominaiąc o swym cirpieniu y swoiey zadziorce, ięła się śmiać a rechotać tak sielnie, iż mu rzekła: "Wierę, schludny z was kawaler, bowiem czystoście umyli a ochędożyli waszą brodę, wey czym inym niźli mydłem napolitańskiem." Owa pani opowiedziała rzecz iedney swoiey kompanionce, zasię ów szlachcic swoiemu druhowi. Oto iak się o niey dowiedziano, bowiem ci podali ią inym: iakoż opowieść była trefna a sposobna do obudzenia śmiechu. Wżdy nie ma wątpienia, iż one białe głowy, kiedy są na osobności miedzy swemi naypoufalszemi przyiaciółkami, opowiedaią sobie gadki równie dobre iako y my miedzy sobą y ugwarzaią o swoich amorach y psotach nabarziey sekretnych, y potem śmieią się z nich do rozpuku, y dworuią sobie ze swoich gachów, skoro uczynią iakie niezdarstwo abo iaki uczynek sposobny do pośmiechu lub dworowania. Owo ieszcze lepiey czynią; bowiem odbieraią sobie swoich służków, nie tylko niekiedy dla miłości, ilko by z nich wydobyć wszytkie sekrety, figle a sprosności, iakie z drugiemi wyrządzali; y ciągną z tego swoią korzyść, bądź to aby podsycać sielniey swoie ognie, bądź dla zemsty, bądź aby pokrzywiać się sobie wzaiem w swoich poufnych rozmowach, kiedy są same. Za czasu króla Hendryka Trzeciego uczyniono ów niemy paszkwił (w owey xiędze obrazków, o którey powiedałem wprzódzi) z wielu pań, w ich postawach y obcowaniu ze swoiem samcem. Z czego, wierę, było sielne zgorszenie. Zobaczcie ustęp, gdzie o tym mówiłem poprzednio. Owo dość iuż na tym. Życzyłbych chętnie, z dobrego serca, iżby wiele ięzyków naszey Francyey poprawiło się z takiego szkalowania y poczynały sobie iako one w Iszpaniey; tam, pod gardłem, nikt by nie śmiał by namniey dotknąć cześci dam co znacznieyszych a godney reputacyey; wżdy szacuią ie tak pilnie, iż kiedy się ie spotka w iakiem bądź miescu y kiedy kto zakrzyknie ieno: "Lugar d las damas!", wszytko się pochyla y składała im wszelaką cześć a rewerencyą; y naprzeciw nim wszelkie zuchwalstwo zbronione iest pod gardłem. Kiedy cysarzowa, żena cysarza Karola, odprawiała wiazd do Toledo, słyszałem, iż margrabia Wilan, ieden z wielgich panów Iszpaniey, pogroziwszy strażnikowi, który go naglił, iżby szedł skorzey y posuwał się, omal nie popadł w wielgie utrapienie, bowiem ta groźba uczynioną była w przytomności cysarzowey; zasię gdyby było przy cysarzu, nie byłoby z tem tak srogiego kramu. Gdy diuk Ferya był we Flandryey y królowa Leonora y Maryla ciągnęły przez te ziemie, zaś ich niewiasty a panny za niemi, iachał on tuż przy swoiey damie y zaczął sprzyczkę z inym kawalerem iszpań skim; z czego oba bliscy byli utraty życia, barziey przez to, iż uczynili takowe zgorszenie w obliczu królowey a cysarzowey, niźli dla iney przyczyny. Toż samo don Karlos Dawalos w Madrycie, gdy królowa Izabela Francuska iechała przez miesto, gdyby się nie był hnet rzucił do kościoła, który służy za schronienie biednym nieszczęśnikom, byłby wraz wydany na śmierzć. Wżdy musiał wykradać się w przebraniu y umykać z Iszpaniey; skąd na całe życie został wygnany y skazany na żywot w naynędznieyszey wyspie całych Włochów, to iest Liparyey. Trefnisie nawet, które maią wszelaki przywiley swobodnego mówienia, ieśli dotkną się dam, cirpią na tym; iako przygodziło się iednemu imieniem Legata, którego znałem. Iednego dnia nasza królowa Lizabeta Francuska, rozmawiaiąc y gwarząc o Madrycie y Waladolicie, iako są miesca barzo lube a rozkoszne, rzekła, iż z szczyrego serca chciałaby, aby te dwa miesca były tak bliskie, iżby mogła iednego dosiąc iedną nogą, a drugiego drugą; to mówiąc sielnie rozkraczyła nogi. Trefniś, który to posłyszał, rzekł: ,,Wey ia chciałbych być w pięknym pośrzodku, con un carraco de bouricco, para encargar y plantar la raya." Oćwiczono go czysto za to w czeladney; w czym wszelako nie był bez racyey czyniąc to życzenie, bowiem ta królowa była iedna z cudnieyszych, godnieyszych y barziey lubych, iakie kiedy były w Iszpaniey, y warta była być pożądaną takim sposobem, wierę, nie od niego, iedno od zacnieyszych odeń po sto tysięcy razy. Mnimam, iż owi panowie oszczerce y omowce czci białogłowskiey chcieliby barzo mieć a cieszyć się przywileiem, iaki maią winozbiercy we wsiach Neapolu w czas winobrania, którym iest dozwolone póty, póki zbieraią, powiedać wszytko zło y wszytkie zniewagi, y wyzwiska wszytkim przechodniom idącym podczas drogą; tak iż uźrzycie ich, iako krzyczą y wyią za nimi, y szkaluią ich nie szczędząc nikogo, y wielgich, y śrzednich, y małych, iakiey bądź byliby kondycyey. A co iest ucieszne, nie oszczędzaią takoż y dam, xiężniczek y wielgich, iakie bądź by były: tak iż za moiego czasu słyszałem y widziałem, iż wiele z nich, aby mieć tęuciechę, udaią iakieś sprawy y idą z umysłu w pole, y przechadzaią się drogą, aby słyszeć ich, iak gaworzą, y słyszeć od nich tysiąc sprosności y słów wszetecznych, iakie im mówią y blazgonią pyskiem, przymawiaiąc im za ich wszeteczeństwa y sprosności, iakie czynią ze swymi mężami a miłośnikami, wierę, zgoła wymawiaią im amory a parzenie się ze swymi woźnicami, paziami, pachołkami a koniuszemi, którzy im towarzyszą. Ba, co więtsza, żądaią od nich swobodno rozkoszy obcowania z niemi y klną się, że ie wyobracaią a wygodzą im lepiey niźli wszytcy ini. A to powiedali rąbiąc prosto z mostu a całkowicie wszytkie słowa, zgoła ich nie przystraiaiąc. Damy poprzestawały na tem, iż naśmiały się do syta y miały w tym rozrywkę, y kazowały im odpowiadać ludziom, których miały z sobą, iako że iest dozwolone odpłacić rzecz z nawiązką. Zasię po ukończeniu winobrania staie rozeym na takowe pogwarki aż do następnego roku, które o inym czasie byłyby dochodzono y czysto ukarane. Powiedano mi, iż ten obyczay trwa ieszcze: ba, wiele ludzi we Francyey życzyłoby, iżby był przestrzegany w iakieyś porze roku, aby mieć lubość swoiego szkalowania, które tyle miłuią, y z wszelkiem przezpieczeństwem. Owoż, aby z tem zakończyć, białe głowy winny być szanowane od całego świata, ich amory y ich łaski chowane w sekrecie. Dlatego to powiedał ów Aretyn, iż, gdy mowa o tym punkcie, ięzyki, iakie miłośnicy a ich miłe podaią sobie wzaiem, przeznaczone są nie tylko dla lubowania się ani dla rozkoszy, iakiey się w tym zażywa, ilko aby związać te ięzyki razem y wymienić iakoby sygnał, że ma się trzymać pod strażą sekret ich rzemięsła. Zwłaszcza niektórzy sprośni a lubieżni mężowie bezwstydnicy bywaią tak wolni y wyuzdani w słowach, iż nie zadowalniaiąc się wszeteczeństwem a lascywią, iakie popełniaią ze swemi żenami, ogłaszaią ie a publikuią swoim kompanionom y kładą ie w swoie opowiastki; iakoż znałem niektóre białe głowy, iż nienawidziły stąd swoich mężów gorzey grzychu śmiertelnego y barzo często umykały się od rozkoszek, iakie im dawały, dla tey przyczyny; bowiem nie chciały być osławione, mimo iż była to rzecz miedzy mężem a żeną. Pan Dziubela, poeta, w onych Nadgrobkach łacińskich, iakie ułożył, a które są barzo piękne, uczynił ieden o psie: zda mi się, iż godzien iest naleźć się tutay, bowiem dotyczy naszey materyey y tak powieda: ''Latratu fures excepi, mutus amantes. ''Sic placui domino, sic placm dominae. "Szczekaniem moiem płoszyłem złodzieiów, zasię niemotą moią przygarniałem miłośników; tak byłem rad widziany od mego pana, owak byłem rad widziany od moiey paniey." Ieśli tedy ma się miłować źwirzęta za ich niemotę, cóż dopiro trzeba uczynić mężczyznom, którzy umieią zmilczeć? A ieśli w tym mamy posłuchać zdania iedney kortezany, z naysławnieyszych ubiegłego czasu y wielgiey kapłanki w swoiem rzemięśle, nazwiskiem Lamia (godzi się, wierę, to uczynić), za czym ona powieda, co biała głowa nabarziey rada widzi we swoim przyiacielu, to iest: ieśli iest baczny w słowiech, a sekretny w tym, co czyni; a zwłaszcza, iż nienawidzi samochwalcę, który się chełpi tym, czego nie uczynił, a nie spełnia tego, co przyrzeka. To ostatnie rozumie się w dwóch rzeczach. Co więcey, powiedała: iż biała głowa, co bądź by czyniła, nigdy nie rada iest być nazwana k...ą ani za taką ogłaszana. Owo powiedaią o niey, iż nigdy nie dworowała sobie z mężczyzny ani też mężczyzna nie dworował sobie z niey, ani iey nie szkalował. Taka pani wieldze uczona w amorach może o nich dać drugim naukę. Owo dość uradzania o tym przedmiocie; iny, biegleyszy w słowach ode mnie, mógłby go snadniey upiększyć y rozszyrzyć; oddaię mu broń y pioro.